Big Time Done
by iLolz aL0T XP
Summary: Eigh years later, they are all 24. What happens to Big Time Rush after eight years? Where are they now? Rated T for bad language and death of people!
1. Information

Big Time Done

"Big Time Rush. Some of us remember them as the party animals of Hollywood. Four hockey players from Minnesota that just wanted a chance to be famous.  
Also recognized for they're hit singles Half Way there, Any kind of guy and Big Time, they were an amazing band that everybody loved.

Well not anymore! Eight years ago the band split up and went in different directions.  
Today we find out where they are, and what they have become in Big Time Today!" The reporter man who's name was Ted Garcia smiled at the camera as the other man behind the camera said 'Cut!'

Logan sighed. Where is he you may be asking?

"And we're back" The man said to the camera.

"Tonight, our story starts with Logan Mitchell. When Logan quit the band, he didn't hesitate to go to collage and study his other dream besides being famous. He became a doctor.  
That's right. He now works at the California Hospital and is one of the best doctors around. He got married last year to a girl he met back when he was in the band. She was one of his friends. They said she sometimes was weird and crazy, but she was an actress. Her name is Camille. They are having twins. Hope that goes well. Well Logan Mitchell's life is going pretty smooth.

Now, what happened to Kendell Knight? Surprisingly, he now works in the FBI. He got the job last month.

After quiting the band, he also went to collage, and studied laws for 5 years and is now an FBI agent.  
He got married 2 years ago to a girl named Jo. We are informed that he has one baby boy and girl that are about 2-3 years old.

James Diamond. This young man is now a male model, and unbelievably he doesn't have a wife. He says he's waiting for just the right one.

He has been a model to Men Fashion magazine, Bop Tiget magazine, and other magazines. He is also the latest Cuda model. He took acting and modeling classes when he went to collage and as you can see, he is a world wide model, traveling around the globe.

Now Carlos Garcia. (he sighed) Carlos Garcia. After quitting the band, Carlos went back to Minnesota. We...we don't know any more information about Garcia, just that he is in Minnesota living with his family.

The Big Time Rush boys don't socialize with each other any longer. They haven't talked to one another in eight years since they're break up. These boys are an example of what Hollywood does to actors, singers and bands. No matter how good friends you are, it always ends up bad. Unfortunately, the rumors of Big time rush coming back are big time lies.

Big Time Rush is Big Time Done!


	2. Where are they?

Big Time Done

Logan sighed as he turned off the TV. He sat there, on his couch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Camille asked coming from the kitchen and sitting besides him.

"Big Time Rush" he muttered.

"Another of those specials where they talk about past bands and stuff?"

"Yep" He said facing her. "Can you believe they don't know what happened to Carlos?"

"What? Well I know he went back to Minnesota"

"Yeah, he did..." He got cut off by his phone going off.

"I gotta go to work, bye" He said kissing her and took his things from the side of the couch.

"Luv Ya" She said. He looked at her grinning. "Luv ya too"

He got into his car and started it.

He stopped in a red light and looked around the streets. From the corner of his eye he saw a man. But that man seemed so familiar.

He turned his head to see the man, but he ran away. He stared at were he was standing.

'Beep!' The people honked they're horns. He turned back to look at the street and kept driving.

...

_'Kendell Knight, please come to the office' _A man from the intercom said.

Kendell sighed. He turned off the TV and walked from his office to his bosses office.

"Sup Boss" He said coming in. He was very good friends with his boss.

"Hey Ken, take a sit" His boss said. He was a man that was about 40 years old with brunette hair and somewhat over weight.

"Here" He said handing him a folder.

'What's this?" He asked.

"FBI's most wanted, these are the most dangerous men and women around, we've been searching for them for about 5 years or so"

Kendell browsed around the pages, looking at the men and women's pictures.

"Now" His boss said taking the folder back. "I want you to keep this folder, and if you see any of them, arrest them, no matter what you have to do, shoot them in the leg, but don't kill them"

Kendell nodded taking back the folder.

"You can go now" He said. Kendell left and went back to his office to study the folder.

...

"Now, stand in one leg and, SUPER HERO!" A woman with blond hair said holding a camera.

James, whom was wearing a super man costume, did as he was told.

"That's enough for today, I will be seeing you tomorrow Diamond" A 50 year old man said.

"Thanks boss" James said walking to the snack table. As he took a bite of a muffin, a man on the TV surprised him.

_'Big Time Rush'_

He almost chocked on his muffin.

"Everything okay James?" The lady from earlier asked.

He didn't answere as he was paying all his attention to the man who was speaking on the television.

"Big Time Rush? Oh I remember that band, they were great, until they broke up, I miss them" She said.

James turned to her. "You were a fan?"

"Mhm, I even had a poster of them in my wall when I was a teenager. Dak Zevon was on the other side, but I really didn't like him"

"I though nobody was gonna put that picture of us in they're walls" He said surprisingly.

"What do you mean by _us_?" She asked.

"Don't you know me?" He asked.

"Yeah, duh! You're James Diamond, a male model"

"No! Before that!"

"Uhh...no"

"We're halfway there" He sang. He was a little surprised he still was a little good at singing. He hadn't sang a BTR song in eight years.

"OH MY GOD! Your James Diamond from Big Time Rush?" she asked excitedly.

"Was, yeah" he said looking back at the TV.

_'Big Time Rush is Big Time Done'_

James sighed.

"So, why did you guys break up?" The girl asked curiously.

"Problems" He said walking away from her.

"What kind of problems?" She asked following her.

James turned around to face her. "It's none of your beez wax okay!" He said kinda angry and kept walking to his dressing room.

"Sorry" She mutterd and walked away.

...

"Dude...dude...DUDE are you okay?" A blond guy asked a man that was laying in the floor besides a TV shop.

"Huh?" The man asked opening his eyes. His skin was somewhat tanned, like Latin.

"What happened?" He muttered.

"Well, I came to open the doors to my shop and you were laying there" He said.

"Oh" The man said standing up and rubbing his neck.

Suddenly, the TV's that were in the window turned on.

_'Logan Mitchell.' _A man on the TV said.

At this, the man gasped and payed attention to the man on the TV.

He heard the man talk about Big Time Rush, and what they have done to they're lives.

_'Carlos Garcia' _He finally said. He payed even more attention to the TV this time.

He heard they didn't have much information about Carlos Garcia, only that he went back to Minnesota.

At this, the man laughed. A deep, sarcastic laugh.

"Back to Minnesota" He said between laughs.

"Hey buddy, what's so funny? Your scaring the customers away" The guy from earlier came back to ask.

"Carlos Garcia, back to Minnesota" The man laughed.

"Big Time Rush? that was my wife's favorite band back when she was a teenager. I dedicated the song any kind of guy to her and now, we're married."

"For real?" The man stopped laughing to face the guy.

"Yep, great band that was, it's too bad they broke up"

"Oh" The man muttered and stared at the TV.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

The man gave him one last look and walked away.

As he walked away, he muttered to himself...

"I'm Carlos Garcia"


	3. FBI's most wanted

**Hello person reading my story :) I just wanted to say that I know that they're out of character, but hey, it's been eight years in the story...so srry about that, but don't worry, they won't get so boring, there will be funny parts too, in later chapters. Thanks for reading :D**

Big Time Done

_Previously on Big Time Done_

_"Carlos Garcia back to Minnesota" The man laughed._

_"Who are you?" The guy asked._

_The man gave him one last look and walked away._

_As he walked away, he muttered to himself..._

_"I'm Carlos Garcia"_

_..._

Kendell was sitting on his desk, looking through the folder of 'FBI's most wanted'

There were woman and men who looked like killers.

He was right now on a man who's name was Carl Gomez. His information said he was from Mexico, 30 years old and had white skin.

He turned the page and saw the picture of another man. He had tanned skin and looked pretty familiar.

He was about to read the name when his boss came in.

"Hello Kendell" He said taking a seat.

"Hey, what's up?" Kendell asked closing the folder and putting it on his desk.

"Studying the folder?" He asked.

"Uh hmm"

"Good, which victim are you at?"

"Uh...some dude called Carl Gomez"

"Oh, that man was a hobo that attacked a lady with her child. He killed a poor 9 month baby"

"Wow, and he's still on the lose?"

"Yup"

"So...have we captured any of the wanted people?"

"Not exactly, I actually came here to inform you that some guy that works at TV World saw one of the most wanted and called here to inform us"

"Who is it?" Kendell asked curiously.

The man took the folder from Kendell's desk and looked around the pages for a specific person. He stopped and showed him the page.

"Carlos Garcia"

...

Carlos walked around the streets as if looking for someone.

He stopped and looked at the street. There, inside a white car, was a man that looked so familiar.

His eyes widened as he realized who he was.

Logan Mitchell.

He saw that he looked back at him. So he ran away until he was out of sight.

He got to a dark alley and stoped to catch his breath.

It was silent. Not a living soul was around.

Hey lay his back to the brick wall and sighed heavily.

"Quite a marathon huh?" A familiar male voice said from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Carlos asked backing away from the dark alley.

"Don't you remember me? Yesterday? Last year? Eight years ago?" The voice said, not coming out of the darkness.

"Oh, it you, what do you want now?" Carlos asked with some anger in his voice.

"What did we talk about yesterday?" The voice asked.

Carlos sighed. "I'm not doing it"

"Listen buddy, we had a deal, either you do it or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else, your life will be a living hell"

"It already is! You know I'm FBI's most wanted right? And it's not even my fault. It's yours!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, no need to shout here, people can hear you, now are you going to do it or do we have to make you?"

"What do you mean by _we_?"

A group of big men came out of the darkness. They looked strong and ten times Carlos size.

He sighed. "Fine" He said looking at the ground with a little sadness on his voice.

"That's a good boy" The voice said as the men left.

"I'm not a kid you know" Carlos said not looking up.

"But you were"

"That's my past" He muttered.

"Whatever, now go!" The voice demanded. "And take this" The voice handed him a small black bag. Carlos took it.

"And don't come back until your job is done"

"Okay" Carlos muttered walking away.

"Poor Carlos, I remember how enthusiastic he was back when he was sixteen. But from crazy party animal, to what he really is today" The voice said to himself and laughed.

(To be continued)


	4. What happened?

Big Time Done

_Previously on Big Time Done_

_"Some guy that works at TV World saw one of the most wanted and called here to inform us" _

_"Who is it?" Kendell asked curiously._

_The man took the folder from Kendell's desk and looked around the pages for a specific person. He stopped and showed him the page._

_"Carlos Garcia"_

_Carlos sighed "I'm not doing it"_

_"Listen buddy, we had a deal, you either do it or else"_

_A group of big men came out of the darkness. They looked strong and ten times Carlos size._

_He sighed. "Fine" He said looking at the ground with a little sadness on his voice._

_..._

"So James, how did your career as a male model begin?" A brunette woman asked.

James was on an interview with a woman called Daisy White. It was a very popular talk show in Hollywood and he was happy to be interviewed.

"Well Daisy" James started. "I went to California Collage and studied modeling, where I met many beautiful girls, and they told me I was a great model, so my boss, Jack McCarty discovered me and now, I am a famous male model" He smiled.

"That's great. So what did you do before you were a male model?" Daisy asked.

The audience was silent. James was nervous now. He didn't like to talk about his past, especially Big Time Rush nor his ex friends.

"Well, I was a...hockey player from Minnesota" He said somewhat nervous.

"Really? So why didn't you go for a career as a hokey player?"

"Uh...because I kinda preferred modeling, and I kinda lost the _Hockey spirit _I had before"

"Why?" Daisy asked.

James sighed. He opened his mouth to answer the first thing that popped in his mind, but was stopped when the camera guy did the _Time-for-comertial-break _sign.

"Well, James Diamond is going to answer questions from the audience when we come back from our commercial break" Daisy White informed the audience.

James smiled and waved at the camera.

"Are you okay James, you seem a little nervous. I thought you were used to be on a live audience" Daisy said.

"Yeah...I guess, I'm fine" James said not paying much attention to her. He stood up and walked backstage to get some water.

He grabbed the bottle of water and opened the lid and drank the entire bottle. The cool water refreshing his throat.

A man ran towards him. "Diamond, commercials are over in 20 seconds, you gotta go back to stage"

"Okay" James said giving him the empty bottle and jogging back to stage.

He sat back in his chair and faced Daisy White as the camera guy counted down all the way to zero.

"And we're back" Daisy said as the audience clapped.

"Now, from the audience, who would like to ask James something?" She asked as everybody raised they're hands and said "ME!"

Daisy glared at James. "Well?" She asked.

"Uh..." James said looking at the people. "You" He said pointing to a blond girl.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay and my question is, Do You Have A Girlfriend?" She asked very enthusiastic.

"Um...no, I'm waiting for just the right girl" He said "Next question...you in the front" He said pointing to a red headed girl.

"Hi I'm Jessica, who is your best friend?" She asked.

James thought of the question for a second. He really didn't have a best friend, well he used to. Kendell, Carlos and Logan were his best friends, until eight years ago.

"I...I really _don't _have a best friend." He said.

"Oh" The girl sat back down.

"Next question" Daisy said as James looked around the audience.

"You in the back" James said as the blond girl who seemed kinda familiar stood up.

"Hi I'm Mercedes Griffin, and my question is, What The Hell Happened James?"

James' eyes widened as he realized who the girl was.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..." He stuttered

She put her fist on her hips, waiting for James to answerer her.

James stood up. "And that's all the time we have, sorry everyone, but I have to go!" James said running off the stage and grabbing Mercedes arm, dragging her out of the studio.

When they finally left the building, James stopped walking and faced Mercedes.

"Mercedes! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily and confused at the same time.

"Well I just happened to get tickets to see Daisy White's talk show, which I _Love _so much!" She said sarcastically.

"You knew I was going to be in the show didn't you?" James said more as a fact.

"Yes" She nodded.

"So. Why did you ruin my interview. One of the most _IMPORTANT_ interviews of my life!"

"Because. Yesterday I was watching this TV special called Big Time Today, and the name seemed so familiar that I decided to check it out. Turns out to be a _What Happened to the stars _kind of show about Big Time Rush. I had no idea you turned into a male model, well that is until last week that I saw the cuda magazine and Men Fashion magazine"

"So, how did you know I was going to be in this talk show, and WHY did you come?"

"After the show there was a commercial about Daisy White's Talk Show and that James Diamond was starting in it. So I called my ex boyfriend who happens to be a producer of the show and he gave me a ticket to see the show live, and well, here I am, wanting to know stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" James asked.

"Why did you guys broke up!" She asked desperately.

James sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it"

Mercedes grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me. Why did Big time rush broke up?" She asked.

"Can we talk about this...somewhere else?" James asked looking around. A crowd of people were around them, staring at them.

"Umm" Mercedes said noticing the people and letting go of James. "Okay, your place" She said walking away to her car.

"What about your place?" He asked walking besides her.

"You know I still live with my parents, and if daddy sees me with you...Oh boy I don't know what will happen"

"Wait, so whats going on in Griffin's life?" He asked curiously as they both got in the car.

"He's fine. Still a millionaire and I'm still hot. Not much new. Except for the fact that daddy's greatest hit broke up!" She said starting the car, driving away from the parking lot to the street.

"Oh" James said staring at the street.

The whole way to James' place was silent. Apparently Mercedes already knew were James lived.

James lived in a place called 'Spring Valley.' It was a building with many apartments and very fancy like.

Mercedes parked her car. "We're here" She said getting out of the car. So did James.

They walked inside. The inside was very fancy as well.

The floor was sparkly white. There were all kinds of flowers around. There was a statue of the founder of 'Spring Valley'

They walked to the elevators. The doors were a golden color. But obviously not real gold!

The doors opened revealing an elderly man with and elderly woman. They seemed to be rich by all the golden jewelry the woman had and the tuxedo the man had.

Not staring at them, the couple kept walking.

Mercedes and James walked in.

"Which floor?" She asked.

"5th" he said as she pushed the button.

Neither of them stared at each other. They knew they had lots to talk about.

The doors opened and they walked out.

They walked though the hallways and reached an apartment with '2J' printed out.

"2J? Just like the Plam Woods huh?" Mercedes said as James opened the door.

James didn't answer and opened the door. They walked in.

His apartment was very fancy. The floor pattern was a shiny black. The couches were white and he had a plasma tv almost the size of the wall.

In the middle of the living room there was a vase of flowers, and in one corner of the room, there were some big bags and flowers. Mercedes thought it was from the fans. Which was right.

Mercedes walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, while James went into the kitchen and came back with two cans of coca-cola for the both of them. He handed Mercedes one.

"Thanks" She said opening her can and taking a sip. James sat down next to her and did the same.

"So" Mercedes said puting her can on the coffe table. "Tell me, how did all of this happen?" She said.

James sighed. "It all started when...

**...**

**OMG IM SO MEAN :D**

**Sorry about the...hanger, but I needed to upload, I am going to upload tomorrow or maybe the day after that, so don't worry, you don't have to wait long.**

**Now, How do YOU think Big Time Rush broke up?...let's see if your right hehehe**


	5. An unpredictable visit to the hospital

Big Time Done

_Previously on Big Time Done_

_"Some guy that works at TV World saw one of the most wanted and called here to inform us" _

_"Who is it?" Kendell asked curiously._

_"Carlos Garcia"_

_"Now, from the audience, who would like to ask James something?" Daisy White asked as everybody raised they're hands and said "ME!"_

_"You in the back" James said as the blond girl who seemed kinda familiar stood up._

_"Hi I'm Mercedes Griffin, and my question is, What The Hell Happened James?"_

_"And that's all the time we have, sorry everyone, but I have to go!" James said running off the stage and grabbing Mercedes arm, dragging her out of the studio._

_"How did Big Time Rush broke up?" Mercedes asked._

_James sighed. "It all started when..."_

_..._

"WHAT!" Kendall asked standing up from his chair, not believing what his boss just said.

His boss looked confuse. "I just said, Carlos Garcia is the most wanted who some guy saw at TV World!" He said.

"No way, I can't believe this. Carlos! A criminal! He was always so happy! How can this happen! What kind of sick nightmare is this!" Kendall said pulling his hair and walking around the room nervously.

"Do you know Garcia?" His boss asked watching him freak out.

"Know him? I lived with him! He was my fucking best friend! How the hell did this happen?" Kendall asked showing his boss Carlos' criminal picture.

His boss sighed. "Well Kendall, he killed a man!"

"HE WHAT!" Kendall said shocked.

"Kendall, I want you to sit down now" The man said. Kendall sighed and did as he was told.

"It all started seven years ago" He said.

_Flashback:_

_It was a cold Friday night in Hollywood. People were rushing to go to the best club in town._

_A Latin teenage boy stood by and alley, next to a night club._

_A man, that was about 40 years old, walked passed the Latin._

_He sighed, and grabbed the man by the neck and threw him into the alley and stabbed him to death._

_The police came as the Latin ran away, blood on his hands._

_He seemed frightend, but ran to a pay phone and called someone._

_"Good job Garcia." A familiar voice said over the phone._

_Garcia sighed. "What now?" He asked closing his eyes._

_"Come to my office and we'll talk about it. But don't let anyone spot you"_

_Garcia nodded "Okay" He said and hang up._

_Before leaving the pay phone, he looked both ways and ran as fast as he could._

_End of flashback._

"But how do you know it was him?" Kendall asked.

"We ran some tests. We once caught him, but he ran away" He sighed.

"This is impossible! Carlos wouldn't harm a fly, how the hell...who the hell...how! Shit!" Kendall cursed in frustration of not knowing what was up with his ex friend. He really needed to find Carlos.

"So, how do you know Garcia?" His boss asked interrupting his thoughts.

Kendall sighed. "We were in a band. Big Time Rush"

"Big Time Rush? My daughter loved them! But they broke up. It's too bad...So you were in that band huh? I had no idea!"

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah"

"So, what happened. How did you guys broke up?"

"I really don't..." Kendall hesitated. He hasn't spoke about the bands break up to anyone. Well except for his mom, Katie and his stepfather Jake.

He sighed once again. "It all started when..."

_'Knock Knock'_

Kendall sighed. "Come in"

A brunette woman walked in. "Kendall, you have a call. Line 2"

"Thanks Annie" Kendall said picking up the phone as the woman smiled and left.

"Hello?" Kendall said into the phone as he stood up and walked around the room.

His eyes widened. He dropped the phone as tears started developing in his eyelids.

...

_'Dr Mitchell please report to the Emergency Room immediately!' _A woman said though the intercom.

Logan rushed down the hallways of the hospital and finally reached the Emergency Room.

"What is the problem JL?" He asked a blond woman with blue eyes that was standing next to a man. The man was holding a woman on his hands who was all covered in blood. Tears were running down the man's cheeks.

Logan's eyes widened. "We need to get her to the operation room now!" He demanded.

"On it" A brunette man said as he and two other men took the woman from the man and took her to the operation room, Logan following them.

"Is she going to be okay?" The man asked JL.

"I don't know sir, we'll do everything we can. What is your name sir?" She asked.

"I'm Jake...Jake King, and you are?" He said shaking her hand.

"Nurse Jamie Lee, JL for short, now I have to leave, don't worry, we'll do our best on keeping her alive" She said rushing to the operation room.

"Were is JL?" Logan asked as he put some gloves and other equipment on.

"Here" She said coming in.

"Doctor, this woman has serious cuts on her stomach, arms and chest, I believe she's been stabbed." A brunette man said.

Logan walked closer to see the woman.

The woman's heartbeats were slow. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at Logan.

"L...Logan...is that you?" She muttered weakly.

"How do you...?" Logan glared at the woman. Realizing who she was, his eyes widened.

"Mrs Knight, is that you?" He asked.

"Tell...my family that...I love...them" She muttered.

_'Beeeeeeeeeep'_

"Doctor, we're losing her!" JL said.

Logan stared at Mrs Knight as a tear escaped from his eye.

"Mitchell! She's dead!" JL said.

"I know" Logan muttered.

"Do you know her?" She asked noticing his tears.

"She was like my second mother" He said as he turned around to leave the room.

He walked back to the waiting room as he wiped his tears away.

"Mr... Mr King" He said as Jake stood up from the chair he was once sitting.

"Doctor, is she okay?" He asked nervously.

"She...she died" Logan said. Usually, telling the bad news to people about death wasn't so hard, that is until today. His eyes were blurry of all the tears in them, but he tried as hard as he could to hold them back.

Jake started crying. "Oh...why!" He cried.

"We...we believe she was stabbed. It was very serious and...we couldn't do anything...sorry"

The man fell into his chair and sobbed.

"Do...do you know...Kendall...Knight?" Logan asked.

"Yes...he's my step son"

"Oh. You should...tell him the bad news"

Jake hesitated. "Do you know him?" He asked as serious as possible.

Logan hesitated as well. "Yes, he was my best friend"

Jake took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number.

Logan sighed. What is Kendall going to do when he hears his mom is dead? How did this even happen? There has to be a criminal behind her death, people just don't stab themselves for no reason. Logan's mind was filled with questions as he walked around the hospital. It was his lunch break, but he really didn't feel hungry so he just walked around the hospital's hallways. He felt really bad, how he couldn't help her, she died and he couldn't do anything. He wish he had, but he knows he couldn't have helped her even if he tried. She was lucky to be alive to tell him to tell her family she loved them. But that's just life, it hits you in the face like a brick when you least expect it. This time, Logan had no idea the person who was dying today was his ex friend's mother.

_'Dr Mitchell, please report to the front desk immediately" _A woman said from the intercom.

Logan sighed as his thoughts drifted away to why he had been called. He turned around and walked to the front desk wondering if it was just some dumb paper work he had to do, or...Kendall Knight.


	6. What Carlos did

**Hello! Here is chapter six everyonez! And so I got the chapter name out of Lost, big woop XD I really had no idea what to call this chapter so I was watching Lost and there! Enjoy! :D**

Big Time Done

_Previously on Big Time Done_

_"No way, I can't believe this. Carlos! A criminal! He was always so happy! How can this happen! What kind of sick nightmare is this!" Kendall said pulling his hair and walking around the room nervously._

_"Do you know Garcia?" His boss asked._

_"Know him? I lived with him! He was my fucking best friend! How the hell did this happen?" _

_"Well Kendall, he killed a man!"_

_'Dr Mitchell please report to the Emergency Room immediately!'_

_"What is the problem?" He asked entering the room. A man was holding a woman on his hands who was all covered in blood. Tears were running down the man's cheeks._

_"Mrs Knight?"_

_"Tell...my family that...I love...them" She muttered._

_'Beeeeeeeeeep'_

...

Carlos ran as fast as he could. He stopped next to a candy store and decided to buy some gum. As he left the store chewing a piece of gum, he glared at were he once was and sighed.

He had tears on his eyes, wanting to escape, but he held them back so nobody would stare at him. As he kept glaring at the spot, an entrance to a apartment building, he saw a blond man walking in. The man stopped walking and stared at Carlos, like he knew him. Carlos noticed who the man was. Kendall Knight. Carlos grabbed a newspaper that was on the floor, and still chewing gum, he read the first article he saw about healthy dogs.

Carlos sighed, as he noticed that Kendall had walked away. He threw the newspaper to the garbage and pulled his sunglasses on. He walked around the city, remembering exacly how everything had went down.

_Flashback_

_After talking to the voice, Carlos walked to an apartment building. As he entered, he saw that there was a check-in right when you come in. To your left and right were the elevators, and in the corner were the stairs._

_Carlos reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper. He unfolded it, revealing a number. Floor 8 Apartment 41K. He sighed and walked to the elevators. _

_"May I help you sir?" The guy from the front desk asked as Carlos pushed the button to the elevators. _

_Carlos sighed. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, pressing the number 8. "I wish you could" Carlos muttered as the doors closed._

_Ding._

_The doors opened. He stepped outside and looked around the doors. Finally, 41K. He knocked on the door an he waited a while when he heard 'COMING' from inside._

_The doors opened slowly, revealing a woman with a shocked expression on her face._

_"CARLOS!" She said grinning. She quickly gave him a big bear hug._

_"Hi...Mrs Knight" Carlos said breathless._

_"Oh" She said letting him go. "Sorry, come in Carlos" She said grinning as Carlos stepped in._

_As he came in he saw the kitchen was quickly to the right and the living room was about 3 steps away. There was a hallway to the left which was to the bedrooms and bathroom._

_"Sit down, would you like some soda, a sandwish, anything?" She asked from the kitchen as Carlos sat on the gray couches._

_"No thanks...well...soda would be nice" He said._

_"Okay" She said._

_There was a wide screen TV in front of him showing the news. It was on mute but you could see they were showing a car accident that apparently had happened about 40 minutes ago._

_"Here you go" Mrs Knight said handing Carlos the soda can and sitting besides him._

_"Thanks" He said opening the soda can and taking a sip._

_"So, what brings you here?" She asked._

_"Nothing. Just stopped by to say hi" Carlos grinned._

_Mrs Knight smiled. "I thought you went back to Minnesota" _

_Carlos put the soda can on the coffee table. "No. Well I did, but after 1 week I came back"_

_"Why?"_

_Carlos hesitated. "I...my mom died" He said looking at his shoes._

_Mrs Knight gasped. "How?"_

_"She..." Carlos sniffed. "She was at the supermarket, and when she was checking out, these dudes came in and they were gonna rob. So I don't know why, but they shot her." Tears ran down his cheeks. He felt a ton of weight being lifted off his shoulders. He hadn't shared that information with anybody._

_"Aw. I'm so sorry" She said giving him a hug. He sobbed even louder this time. "And...I saw everything that happened. I was there, next to her, and...they shot her. It should of been me"_

_"Don't say that" She said. "Things happen for a reason Carlos."_

_Carlos let her go and whipped his eyes. "Thanks" He muttered._

_"Your welcome." She said patting him on the back gently._

_"So. Where are you staying?" She asked._

_"Uh...what do you mean?" Carlos asked._

_"Where do you live. Here. In Los angeles"_

_"Oh. Uh..." He looked around. "Where's Katie?" he asked trying to change the subject._

_"Collage. Now tell me, where do you live?"_

_"Mrs Knight, you know your like my second mom right" Carlos said._

_Mrs Knight smiled. "Of course Carlos. Your like a son to me" She said hugging him._

_"I'm sorry" He whispered into her ear as he reached into his back pocket and took out the thing the voice gave him._

_"Why?" She asked._

_"It's not my fault, but they'll..." Carlos' voice trailed off when he stabbed her in the back with a knife._

_Shocking, she fell to the floor, making a vase fall on her, causing her to start bleeding._

_Tears started running down his cheeks as he stabbed her once again. _

_He heard the door unlocking. "Honey, I'm home" A male voice said._

_Carlos panicked. He hided in the kitchen under the counter._

_The doors swong open and a man walked in. He gasped and started sobbing._

_"Oh my goodness!" He said._

_Carlos saw the door still opened, so he quickly got up and ran out, the man not noticing._

_He ran out of the building, and into a Chinese restaurant that was near. He quickly got into the bathroom and locked the door._

_He looked at himself in the mirror. Tears running down his cheeks, blood on his hands and shirt. He looked down, shutting his eyes as hard as he could so he would stop crying. He washed his face, shirt and hands with cold water and looked in the mirror. He had a sad expression on his face that anyone with eyes could read. He fixed his hair, practiced a few smiles, that were obviously fake, and left the restaurant._

_End of flashback._

Now he was walking around the city like nothing had ever happened. Chewing a piece of gum. But that didn't meant that he was still deep into thought. He went into a pay phone and made a call.

"It's done" He muttered.

"Great! Meet me at the coffee place at 2pm" A man said from the other line.

"Ok" Carlos muttered and left the pay phone.

He looked at his watch. 1:00pm. He sighed and kept walking.

...

Kendall rushed down the streets in his car. Going a little over the speed limit.

He finally got to the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"May I help you sir?" A blond girl with blue eyes asked.

"I'm Kendall Knight, my mom is here where is she I NEED TO SEE HER NOW!" He said nervously.

"Calm down Kendall, let me page the doctor." The girl grabbed a phone and dialed a number. "Dr. Mitchell please report to the front desk immediately" She said then hang up.

"He'll be here soon" She said giving him a grin.

He forced a smile then stared at the posters around the room. One had a drawing of a bunch of kids. Another had a drawing of a doctor and nurses.

"K...Kendall" A male voice said from behind him.

Kendall turned around and his eyes widened.

"Logan!"


	7. The voice

Big Time Done

_Previously:_

_Kendall rushed down the streets in his car going to the hospital. Going a little over the speed limit._

_"I'm Kendall Knight, my mom is here where is she I NEED TO SEE HER NOW!" He said nervously._

_"K...Kendall" A male voice said from behind him._

_Kendall turned around and his eyes widened._

_"Logan!"_

_Carlos went into a pay phone and made a call. _

_"It's done" He muttered._

_"Great! Meet me at the coffee place at 2pm" A man said from the other line._

_..._

Camille went to the supermarket to buy some food. She was looking at which cereal to buy. She and Logan love Cocoa pebbles, but there weren't any so she didn't know which to choose. She was about to grab a box of Fruity pebbles when another hand reached for the same box and it fell to the floor.

"Sorry" She and the other girl said.

Camille looked up to the blond and saw it was none other than

"JO!" Camille cheered and gave her friend a hug.

"Camille! I haven't seen you in..."

"Forever" They both said.

"Oh my gosh, Camille, your gonna have a baby!" Jo said looking at her now fat friend.

"No Jo, I'm just fat, What's _that _supposed to mean!" Camille said in a serious tone.

Jo looked at her puzzled.

"Just Kidding..." They laughed.

"So, what about you, I heard you had two kids" Camille said.

"What? Are you crazy! I only have one, her names Kendra, she's 1" Jo said.

"Oh. But I was watching this special on TV and it said that you and Kendall had two babies"

"Well they lied. Who knows what else they lied about"

"They said I was going to have twins. Are they crazy! _We'd _go crazy!"

Jo laughed. "So, what are you gonna name him or her?"

"It's a_ him_ and I don't know yet." Camille said.

"It's a boy. Aw cute!" Jo said smiling.

Camille chuckled. "So, are you still acting?" She asked.

"Well, I auditioned to be on this series called Glee, but they turned me down" Jo said.

"Aw that sucks." Camille said.

"What about you?"

"Yeah. I still am, but since you know, I'm pregnant, I took a break. I did do a comertial about pampers" She said giggling.

Jo chuckled. "Oh! I think I saw it! Haha the dancing baby was so cute" She said.

"Yeah" Camille said.

"Well, I gotta go pick up Kendra from my mom's house, it was great seeing you Cam" Jo said grinning.

"You too Jo. Give me your phone number so we can stay in touch" Camille said taking out her phone. After giving they're numbers to each other and saying good bye, they checked out they're groceries and left.

...

"Hey Kendall, long time no see" Logan said with a half smile.

Kendall did the same. "Yeah. So, what happened, is my mom okay?" Kendall asked worriedly.

Logan didn't bare to look at him after he told him what he needed to say. He knew Kendall was gonna be crushed. He hated to see his friends suffer, but, they weren't friends anymore. He sighed and kept staring at the floor.

"Your mom...she...she...died Kendall, your mom's dead" Logan began to sob.

Kendall glared at him. His face turned pale and tears began to fill his eyelids. "Wh...what?" The word escaped Kendall's lip.

"I'm sorry" Logan said glaring at him, tears filling his eyes making his vision all blurry.

"No. no, no, this can't be happening, WHY! WHY DID SHE DIE LOGAN!" Kendall yelled sobbing loudly.

"She was stabbed! She was bleeding and we couldn't stop it. She was too late. We couldn't do anything. I'm sorry man"

"There had to be SOMETHING. ANYTHING YOU COULD HAVE DONE!" Kendall yelled. Tears escaped from his eyes like a waterfall.

"No Kendall. Even if we tried we couldn't do anything"

"So you didn't even TRY to save her. YOU JUST LET HER DIE!"

"No. We didn't because she quickly died."

"Where is she now" Kendall asked a little more calmly, but still crying.

"They're taking her body away right now"

"I want to see her, take me to see her!" Kendall begged.

Logan sighed. "Come on" He said leading the way. They got to a room, and there, lying on the bed, dead, was his mom.

Logan patted him on the back. Logan felt like killing himself right now for not trying to save her. He really didn't. He just walked up to her and saw her die in front of him. He is a professional doctor for God sake, and he didn't even placed a figure on her.

After he saw the look on Kendall's face when he saw his mom dead, he felt like running out of that room. Kendall ran to the side of her bed. He sobbed more than any person could ever sob. Logan had never seen Kendall so miserable before. When Kendall's parents got divorced, he felt like it was his fault. Kendall didn't share any of his feelings towards his parents divorce to anyone. He acted so fake around his friends after the tragedy. But one day, Logan caught Kendall, sobbing in a stall at the school's bathroom. Kendall told him how horrible he felt and how it was his fault. Logan thought that no 9-year old kid should feel this way, or go through such a horrible experience like that. Well, it would of been worse if one of his parents had died in the moment. It would of been a little easier if he was a baby when his parents got divorced. It was way easier for Katie, since at the moment, she was 3.

But this was different than that. Now his mom died. It was a worse feeling than his parents getting divorced. Kendall felt so horrible. He hadn't spoken to his mother in one week. He had promised to go visit her the last time he called, but since he was too busy with work, he had no time. Now, he wanted to quit his job. But he couldn't. Kendall wanted to find who was the son of a bitch who killed his mom. If he ever finds him or her or even it, he would kill them, not caring if he even got arrested for doing so. But he just wanted revenge. Payback!

...

Carlos walked into a coffee store at exactly 2pm. He looked around and saw a man with his wife and a teenage boy and girl. But no sign of the man he was looking for.

"Carlos?" An employee from the store called from the counter.

"Uh...yeah?" Carlos said approaching the counter and sitting down.

"He said to meet him at his office" The guy whispered.

"What..." The guy gave him a look. "Oh...thanks" Carlos said standing up and leaving.

He stood on the sidewalk and called a cab. He told the driver were to go and sat comfortably on the back seat.

Many thoughts went through Carlos mind. The fact that he just killed someone he used to be close to hurt him. But it was for a good cause even though he felt miserable. What would Kendall do when he found out his mother was dead. He'll feel worse than when his parents got divorced, that's for sure. Kendalldid take the divorce really hard and even blamed himself.

At least Carlos never went though his parents getting divorce. Except for the fact that his mom died seven years ago. And it was all _his _fault. _He _accused him. _He _told him that if he didn't do as he said _he _would kill his mom. Carlos didn't believe him. How could _him, _that man kill an innocent person. And out of all the people _him. _But Carlos was wrong. He kept his word and just killed his mom. Carlos had to do as he said now, because if he didn't, he would go for his father. He would die if his father died. He did love his mom very much, but he was more of a daddy's boy. Yeah, daddy's boy, sounds kinda gay but whatever. He wouldn't know what he would do if his dad would die. _Papi_ has he called him. But he knows, that if _he _ever puts a figure on his dad, he would beat the crap out of that mother fucker. The mother fucker that killed his mother.

"Well, here we are" The driver said pulling over in front of a mansion and interrupting Carlos' thoughts.

"Thanks" Carlos said handing the guy the money and getting out. He walked up the fancy stairs and pressed the door bell.

"May I help you..." A guy in a tuxedo said looking him up and down. Carlos looked at himself.

He was wearing a blue v neck, black pants and blue vans. He had some stains in his shirt that he hadn't noticed until now.

"Uh...yeah, I'm Carlos and..."

"Oh, yes, please come in" The guy said letting Carlos in. He closed the door behind him and stared around the room.

There was a crystal table in the middle of the room with some roses in a vase. In the corner, there were the white stairs. Besides the stairs, there was a hallway that led to the kitchen and living room.

"Right this way" The guy said leading Carlos up the stairs and to the first door to the right.

He came in and saw the room was like an office. The chair at the desk was turned to face the windows. There was a black book case in the left and right walls and a zebra rug in front of the desk.

"I'll give you two some privacy" the guy said leaving.

"So, what now?" Carlos said crossing his arms as soon as the guy left.

"It is very important" He said still not turning around.

"What do you want Griffin?" Carlos asked.

Arthur Griffin turned around. "I want you to kill Kendall Knight"

**...**

**So...kept you guys waiting long enought to know who was the mysterious voice. HEHE. Hope you guys liked! **

**I feel really happy about this chapter. I've never written something like this, EVER! With all the description thing. So yeah tmi xD REVIEWING TIME! :D**


	8. The Day:James Diamond

Big Time Done

_Previously:_

_"Your mom...she...she...died Kendall, your mom's dead" Logan began to sob._

_"Hi I'm Mercedes Griffin, and my question is, What The Hell Happened James?"_

_"Tell me, how did all of this happen?" She said._

_James sighed. "It all started when..._

_..._

"James Diamond?" Somebody called from the door, interrupting James' words.

He sighed in relief. Thanks to the person that was in the door, he didn't have to talk about the band's break up.

Mercedes sighed. "Your still going to tell me" She muttered as he went to answer the door.

"Whatever" James muttered. He opened the door to find his boss Jack McCarty.

"Hello James" He said smiling.

"Hello Mr McCarty. I'm sorry but, why are you here?" James asked.

McCarty looked at the living room and saw Mercedes. She gave the man a sheepish grin.

"This your girlfriend?" He asked.

"What? No! Just an old...friend" James said.

"Oh. Sorry. Well I'm here to tell you about tomorrow's routine, may I come in?"

"Uh..." James looked back at Mercedes who was standing up and grabbing her purse.

"I...I'm sorry but now is not a good time" James said looking back at his boss.

"Oh. I am very sorry if I interrupted anything James" McCarty apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. I just...need to talk to her about some things. I'll call you as soon as I can sir"

"Okay. I'll be seeing you Diamond"

"You too sir" James said closing the door. He walked back to Mercedes. She stood in the living room in disbelief.

"So, wanna talk about it now?" She asked crossing her arms.

James sighed. "Sure" He said taking her arm and sitting down besides her. He let go of her arm once they both were seated. James hesitated. He thought about how to start, where to start, with who to start. That day was so confusing, yet sad, and something he didn't expect would happen. Especially that day. The day that Big Time Rush broke up for good. James took a deep breath, pulled a hair aside that had fallen in his eye and began to speak.

"Ok. So It all began when I woke up that morning" James started.

_Flashback:_

_James was the first one to wake up. He had dreamt about being a famous actor/male model the night before. Grinning slightly, he shook the happy dream away and exited the room he shared with his best friend Kendall. As he entered the living room, he noticed something strange. It was 10pm. Nobody had woken up? He went back to his room, and found that Kendall was not there. His bed was not made, which was not weird at all since Kendall never made his bed. He walked over to the room Carlos and Logan shared. Logan's bed was made while Carlos' was not. Where were his friends? He thought. He brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and changed into regular cloth and without having anything for breakfast, he walked out of 2J. _

_He walked into to the lobby to find there was nobody there. Not even Bitters who was usually sleeping on the job. He took a look at the pool, and noticed everybody was there. Kendall was sitting in a beach chair with his girlfriend Jo, Logan was being chased by Camille for some reason he wasn't aware of, and Carlos was in the pool. His helmet-wearing friend was on top of a pool chair, being lifted by two teenage boys and a girl. James, confused, walked over to Kendall, almost being tripped by Camille still chasing Logan._

_"Hey Kendall, what's going on?" James asked as he looked around what seemed like a pool party._

_"Pool party man!" Kendall said grinning._

_"Why didn't you wake me?" James asked._

_"Because. You went to sleep like at 5am last night. You didn't have enough sleep. Me and the guys were going to wake you up, but mom said not to. So Jo and Camille came and told us there was a pool party going on, and here we are." Kendall explained._

_It was true. James had gotten home at exactly 5am that night, from a date he had with a girl he had met at a Black Eyed Peas concert the same night. After the concert, James decided to ditch the guys and take a walk around LA. He really didn't remember much about the night. It all seemed a blur. James grew with fear after remembering he went on a date that he didn't remember what happened._

_"Dude are you okay?" Kendall asked snapping him out of thought._

_James shook his head. "Yeah...I'm...I'm fine" He said._

_"Cool. Hey, Kelly called a few minutes ago, she said we had to be at the studio at 1pm. We're going to`start recording our new CD. And Gustavo already came up with one new song" Kendall said enthusiastically._

_"That great" James said with no actual emotion. He took a step back, and somebody fell on him._

_"DUDE!" James shouted as he saw that the person who fell on him was Logan._

_"Sorry man. I'm just running from Camille" Logan explained helping his friend up._

_"Why?" James asked brushing the dirt out of his shirt and fixing his hair._

_"She think we're dating! I never asked her out! I don't EVER remember asking her out. I've never asked anyone out in my LIFE! Except when I asked her out to the dance. Anyways, she got a little mad after I told her we weren't dating, and now she wants to kill me or something" He said nervously but quickly. He looked back to see Camille coming back. "See you later! He said running to the lobby and Camille right behind him._

_James chuckled. He had a major headache and nearly fell down from dizziness._

_"James, are you sure your okay?" Kendall asked holding James by the shoulder._

_"Yeah. Just a little headache" James said rubbing his face._

_"You should go lay down" Jo said stepping into the conversation._

_"No..I'm okay...really" James said. He noticed Carlos crawling out of the pool and walking towards him._

_"Good morning sleeping beauty" Carlos said grinning._

_James rolled his eyes and glared at Kendall and Jo's worried expressions._

_He sighed, and decided to talk to Kendall about last night._

_"Kendall...can I talk to you about something?" James asked._

_"Sure James, what's up?" Kendall asked._

_"Alone..." James said noticing Jo and Carlos listening to Kendall and James._

_Kendall sighed. "Fine, let's go to the lobby. Nobody is even there. Not even Bitters" Kendall said pointing to Bitters. He was jumping rope with other people. James was surprised that there hadn't been an earthquake after Bitters jumping rope. He chuckled at the image and walked to the lobby with Kendall. James sat on a chair across from Kendall. He sighed._

_"Dude, this is a BIG problem" James said._

_"What happened last night?" Kendall asked in a serious tone._

_"That's it! I just...don't remember what happened." James admitted._

_"What? Don't you remember at least a little bit?" Kendall asked._

_"Well, I do remember going to the concert. I remember everything that happened in the concert. Meeting that girl, Jamie. She started flirting with me so I asked her out, and she said yes. So she asked me if I wanted to go over to her house and I said okay. So I left with her. I remember going into her house and she offering me some soda. I drank the soda and we watched some movies with her other friend. Than we walked around LA. And there...nothing else."_

_"Dude...you really don't remember anything else?" Kendall asked._

_"No, nothing else, after we walked out of her house and walked though the park, we talked about something"_

_"Do you remember what you talked about?" Kendall asked more interested than ever. James thought he was acting like an FBI agent trying to solve a case. He could be a good FBI agent._

_"Something about you guys. She asked me who you guys were and I told her you guys were my best friends, and about Minnesota and Big time rush."_

_"What else?" Kendall asked._

_"She asked me if I had a girlfriend, and I said no. She told me something that I don't remember, but I think I agreed with what she said. Then we turned around and walked somewhere else. After that, I don't remember anything" James said._

_"I think she put something in the soda she gave you" Kendall said shooking his head._

_"What!" James said looking straight at Kendall._

_"Yeah, I mean you don't forget about those kind of things just like that"_

_James sighed. "Maybe your right" James said._

_"Do you have her number?" _

_"No. I don't even know if I asked for her number"_

_Kendall sighed as he stood up. "We gotta go find that Jamie chick"_

_James stood up. "But I don't remember were she lives"_

_"Do you remember her last name?" Kendall asked._

_"No. I think it started with L or T...Letha?...I really don't remember" James said._

_Kendall sighed. _

_"Guys, what are you doing sitting down. We gotta go record for your new CD! Get Carlos and Logan!" Kelly said walking in._

_The two boys sighed and walked to the pool to get they're friends. They got Carlos, but Logan was nowhere around._

_He suddenly ran towards Kelly and jumped in her shoulders scared, like a kitten being chased by a bull dog. "Help me!" he said as Camille calmly walked over to him._

_She sighed heavily. "I give up." She said and walked away._

_Logan frowned. He let go of Kelly and ran towards her. "Logan wait! we gotta go record!" She shouted._

_"Be right back!" He said. Kelly sighed and waited for Logan to come back._

_After 3 minutes of waiting, Logan came back. His cheeks were burning red, his hair was messy, and he seemed to have red lipstick on his lips. He had a big grin on his face._

_"What happened?" Kendall asked._

_"Camille. Let's go" He said walking to Kelly's car._

_They finally arrived at Rocque Records. Gustavo greeted the 'dogs'._

_"So, I wrote a song for your second album" He said handing each of the band members a paper._

_"It's a slow song. So try not to mess it up this time!" He said/yelled._

_The boys stepped in the recording room and surrounded the microphone._

_As the music began to play, James remembered something. He noticed Kelly's shirt for the first time that day. It was a sleeveless shirt. It was dark blue with tiny black stars. The top was swirly while the bottom was loose._

_He remembered the girl he had met had the same shirt Kelly was wearing. Then James realized something else._

_"JAMES!" All of his friends yelled._

_"HUH?" He said snapping out of it._

_"It's your turn to sing" Kendall said._

_"KENDALL!" James said facing Kendall. "I just remembered something. Jamie had the same shirt Kelly is wearing"_

_"That's good James, but a shirt won't help you realize what happened" Kendall said._

_"What happened?" Carlos and Logan asked at the same time._

_"We'll talk about that later" James said._

_"Yeah, like you never told us why you ditched us in the concert" Carlos muttered to himself. _

_Apparently, James heard what his friend had said because he responded "I did tell you, I was going on a date with that girl I met at the concert. Jamie!"_

_"No James, all you said was, be right back, and then you left us!" Logan said angrily._

_"Of course not. I did tell you were I was going, right Kendall!" James said looking at the dirty blond boy._

_Kendall hesitated. He thought about what happened back at the concert and spoke up. "Actually James, you said you were going to walk around with that girl and you never came back."_

_"I!...don't remember" James said shooking his head._

_"We called you like 50 times, left you 30 messages and 20 text messages, and you never replied!" Logan said._

_"You ditched us. Your best friends, for some girl you had just met!" Carlos said angrily._

_"You didn't even know her that well James. What if she was some psycho girl that was going to kidnap you and then do bad things to you!" Logan shouted._

_"We were really worried James!" Kendall muttered. _

_"Yeah! and you never even told us were you were. You just came at 5am and went to sleep. Mrs Knight was questioning us about were we last saw you, and she almost called the cops!" Carlos said._

_"That's just OVERLY DRAMATIC!" James shouted. After hearing everything his friends had to say, he finally broke. _

_"I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HAPPENED AFTER I WENT TO HER HOUSE. SHE GAVE ME SOME SODA AND SOME FOOD. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE SAID OR WHAT I SAID OR...OR EVEN WHAT WE DID!" James was on the verge of tears._

_"I Thought you guys were going to help me remember things. But you didn't even wake me up this morning to tell me there was a pool party going on! Carlos, we ARE the Super Hollywood Party kings of hollywood! We need to stick together man!" James shouted glaring more at Carlos than at Logan._

_"Big deal! You were tire! We didn't wanna wake you up. You got home at 5am! And we woke up at 8am!" Carlos said._

_"DOGS! STOP ARGUING AND START SINGING!" Gustavo said/yelled._

_James completely ignored Gustavo. "Whatever man! But I'm still freaking out over what happened last night" James said._

_"That's what you get for ditching us and going with some girl you didn't know" Carlos muttered._

_James growled. "I already told you! I don't remember anything!" James shouted._

_"Well you DO remember what happened at the concert, so you should of told us instead of running off like a dumb hobo who had just been caught by the police or something!" Carlos shouted._

_"That was dunmb!" Logan muttered to himself._

_"Well excuse me if I'm not a braniac like SOMEBODY!" Carlos said._

_"Well excuse me for interrupting but this isn't the point! So let's get back to my problem!" James said. He was a little confused. He'd never seen Logan, and especially not Carlos, arguing about something that was so stupid like that. They did have dumb little fights, but it was nothing like this._

_"It's always about you James isn't it!" Carlos shouted._

_"No! It is not!It's not always about me! And you guys are arguing about dumb stuff!" James shouted. _

_"Your dumb! I hate that you always care only about yourself so much! Can't you at least ONE DAY be none selfish and not care about how you look?" Logan asked._

_"FYI I do care allot about You guys! I care about Mrs Knight about Katie, Kelly heck even about Gustavo! so don't call me selfish Logan, because you know more than I do that I CARE about YOU too!" James said poking Logan's chest._

_Logan sighed. He pushed away James' hand and stared at Kendall. He had a blank expression on his face._

_"Now what smarty pants?" Carlos asked._

_"Oh shut up Carlos!" Logan shouted._

_"Oh, come here and SHUT ME UP marica!" Carlos shouted back_

_"I don't speak Mexican!" Logan said facing Carlos._

_"Too bad! I guess I'm smarter at one point...Sissy!" Carlos said._

_Logan frowned. He slapped Carlos silly. Carlos' cheek started to burn. He didn't touch it, but he punched Logan in the face. Logan fell to the floor. His nose began to bleed._

_"FREIGHT TRAIN! GET IN THERE BEFORE THOSE DOGS KILL EACH OTHER!" Gustavo demanded. _

_"You moth-" Logan was about to punch Carlos in the face, but Freight Train grabbed his fist and twisted it._

_"OW. OW OW!" He complained._

_"Stop fighting guys! It's useless!" Freight Train said letting go of Logan. Logan fell to the floor and Freight Train left._

_"Marica" Carlos muttered as he saw Logan struggling to stand up._

_"Carlos! Stop calling Logan names in Spanish! And just...STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING, WHAT THE HELL GOT OVER YOU TWO!" Kendall screamed._

_Logan finally managed to stand up, and everyone payed attention to Kendall._

_"This is stupid. You guys are fighting for no fucking reason! We're all best friends! We might have different personalities, but it doesn't matter! What matters is that we're friends, and we love each other!" Kendall said. __"We should be helping James remember what the hell happened last nigh. So just, stop it!"_

_"Kendall's right" Logan mumbled._

_"About what?" Carlos asked. _

_"You don't get it Carlos?" Logan started. "You NEVER get it! Your so dumb sometimes...no scratch that, ALL THE TIME! I don't even know why I'm friends with such a DUMBASS!" Logan shouted._

_Carlos frowned even more. Tears developed on his eyes._

_"This is what I w-" Kendall started to speak, but was cut off when Carlos threw his helmet to the floor and stormed out of the room._

_"C...Carlos?" Kendall called back at his friend who left abruptly. _

_"This is just fucked up!" Logan cursed and stormed out of the room as well._

_James gave Kendall a pity look. He glared back at Gustavo and Kelly who saw everything that happened. He whipped away a tear that escaped his left eye, and walked away._

_"DOGS! COME BACK!" he heard Gustavo yell from the recording studio. _

_James had no idea what had just happened. All he had said was 'I just remembered something. Jamie had the same shirt Kelly is wearing.' One simple sentence. Twelve words! and now, Carlos and Logan stormed out of the room, him following. Why did Kelly had to wear that shirt that day? Why did they had to go to that stupid concert in the first place? Now, he thought he hated the Black Eyed Peas._

_He had no idea where he was going, he just walked around LA. What happened? How could things had gone so wrong from one second to another? He had just told Kendall a simple sentence, and Carlos and Logan had to just blow up and start arguing about why he didn't call or say anything. It was stupid! They were stupid! He felt stupid! _

_Now what?_

_End of Flashback_

"I don't know why this happened Mercedes" James said in the verge of tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Mercedes, it would be just too embarrassing, and as he said, men don't cry, but he felt bad. He held back the tears and kept talking. "All I said was that, and they just exploded! It's like they've been holding a grudge for years! And...they broke" A tear escaped his eye running down his cheek.

Mercedes felt pity for James. It was a pretty dumb thing to argue about, but it did something bad. It broke a strong friendship. A friendship that had been developing for years, and it all fell apart for one stupid thing. It sucked! Mercedes eyes teared up as she saw James pour his heart out and tell her everything he had bottled up inside for the past eight years.

"I just wish we'd never had gone to that stupid concert in the first place. That I'd never met that stupid Jamie chick." He fake chuckled. "You know what's _funny? _I _still _don't remember what happened that night, I feel so stupid for going with that chick, instead of staying with my friends." James finished talking. He glared at Mercedes waiting for her responde.

Mercedes sighed. "I...I'm sorry for making you tell me everything" She finally spoke up after a while of James talking. She was about to ask her what had happen after thye left the studio, but decided not to. She only asked him _why _they broke up, not what happened _afterwards._

"It's okay. I needed to talk to somebody about this anyways. I only told my parents, and it was by the phone. It's different speaking to someone in person." He said. "I...I'm glad you came to that interview" James admitted.

Mercedes grinned. "I thought you thought I was a spoiled brat" She said.

"That was Kendall" he said chuckling.

"Yeah" She said chuckling too.

There was a sudden awkward silence. Mercedes hated awkward silences, it made her extremely uncomfortable, so she stood up. "Well, I gotta go. My dad might be wondering where I am" She said.

James stood up to face her. "Okay. But give me your number, so we can...you know, hang out some time..." James smiled.

Mercedes returned the smile and gave him her number.

"Thanks Mercedes. Even though you forced me to talk, I'm still glad you did" James said.

Mercedes smiled. "It was great seeing you again James"

"Yeah...great to see you too" He said. He gave her a hug. After they pulled away, James escorted her to the door, like he was taking his date to her house. She smiled and left the apartment.

After Mercedes was out of sight, James closed the door to his apartment. He sighed heavily and stared at the TV. For once he had noticed the TV was on. He raised an eyebrow and un-muted it.

The news were on and a man was speaking. James listened.

_"In recent news, a 50 year old woman was found dead by her husband. Doctors say she was stabbed to death. The woman died moments ago, and the doctors couldn't do a thing" _The man from the TV said.

James sighed and turned it off. Poor woman. He thought. His husband must be crushed, and her kids, if she even had kids.

**...**

**...So...what da ya think?...0.o...**


	9. Investigateing and makeovers

Big Time Done

"K...Kendall?" Logan said as he approached the dirty blond that had stopped crying. He was holding his mothers dead hands, tears streamed down his cheeks, but he didn't seem to sob. He just stared at the dead woman, in deep though, forgetting that Logan was even there, or that he even called his name.

"The last thing she said was to tell her family she loved them" Logan said softly.

Kendall slowly turned to his old best friend and stared at his with a sorrow expression. He sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to find out who did this" Kendall whispered angrily and stormed out of the room leaving Logan standing there. Logan furrowed his brows and left the room.

...

Kendall was walking out of the hospital. He got into his car anddrove to his mother's apartment. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He was going to find out who did this to his mother. He had everything he needed, all he had to do was investigate, and that's exactly what he was going to do right now. After whipping all of his tears off, he parked his car, got a back pack from the back seat and walked out of the parking lot.

He was about to enter the building, but he saw farther away, a man that seem strangely familiar. He had sunglasses, was chewing gum and reading a news paper. He ignored him and walked inside to his mothers apartment. As he opened the door with a key that was hidden under the carpet, he saw the floor covered in blood.

He walked in further, making sure not to step on the blood. He looked around for any evidence, and saw a tiny paper on the floor, next to the couch. He picked the paper and unfolded it.

_Floor 8 Apartment 41K_

The exact floor and apartment he was in. He raised an eyebrow. Someone came. Someone his mom apparently knew, and she let them in. He put the paper in a small zip lock bag andplaced it on the back pack. Afterwards, he noticed his mom's favorite vase, broken to pieces in the floor. He kept looking around, and walked to the kitchen. He noticed the doors under the counter were open. A person could fit in there! This made him look inside. There wasn't much. As he was about to look away, on the edge of the door was a piece of blue cloth.

He took it and stood right up. He stared at it and wondered why it was there. He put it in the same bag the paper was. He glared around again and exited the apartment, and headed back to his working place.

...

Carlosstared at Griffin like he was dancing around in a tutu. He couldn't believe what Griffin had just demanded him to do. Carloshas done very horrible things for the past eight years, but this was too much. Kill his old best friend. He stood there frozen. Like his world had just stopped working. When he finally realized where he stood, he spoke up. Loud.

"ARE YOU INSANE!I would NEVER kill Kendall. He's my best friend!" Carlos screamed.

"_Was _being the correct statement Carlos. Not _is_. He's not your best friend anymore. When was the last time you saw him?" Griffin asked.

Carlos just shook his head as he listened to the man's words. He felt like killing _him_, not Kendall. He really didn't have anything against Kendall. Kendall didn't _say _or _do _anything when they fought. He did get pretty pissed-off when he punched Logan and called him names in Spanish, but he was trying to make things better. So they could had stopped fighting for that stupid thing. After they fought, he realized how stupid and dumb he acted. He hated being called dumb, especially from someone he cared about, someone that was so close to him, like Logan was.

"That day. The day you fought for that _stupid _thing" Griffin stated.

Carlos quickly raised his head up. "It was YOU wasn't it!" He yelled pointing at Griffin.

Griffin laughed. "You sure have gotten some knowledge the past years. Street knowledge that is. How did you know?"

"I'd figure. But why? How the HELL did you do this. And HOW the HELL did you know..." Carlos got cut off.

"You wanna know who _Jamie _was?" Carlos nodded.

Griffin was about to speak up, when a blond girl entered the room. "Daddy I'm back" She said carelessly not noticing Carlos.

Carlos turned around. His eyes widened as he noticed the girl. Mercedes. He glared back at Griffin.

"C...Carlos? Is that you?" Mercedes asked closing the door behind her and walking closer to the Latin.

"H...Hi Mercedes" He said giving her a sheepish grin.

"This day get's better and better, first J..." Her voice trailed off.

"Where were you honey?" Griffin asked.

"A...At a friends house" She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Ja...Jade, yeah, we were watching movies" She lied.

"Oh"

"So, what are you doing here Carlos? And why do you look so...ugh?" She asked noticing Carlos' clothes.

"Because..." Carlos started and looked at Griffin who mouthed _lie._

"I...wanted to see you, yeah, long time no see Mercedes" He lied hugging her. Griffin gave him a thumbs up.

She pulled away quickly. "You smell weird. Ugh! Okay I can't stand you! You need a makeover A-SAP!" She said. She grabbed Carlos by the wrist.

"Is it okay if I give him a makeover?" She asked her father.

Griffin sighed and glared at Carlos. He shrugged. "Fine!"

Mercedes left with Carlos. They walked into a room filled with clothes.

"So, what is your style" she asked letting him go.

"I...I don't have one?" Carlos said more as a question.

Mercedes sighed. She looked around the clothes and finally picked an outfit for Carlos to wear.

"Here" She said handing him some clothes. "Go, take a shower, or a bubble bath or something to get that disgusting smell out of you, and put that on" She said.

As he was about to walk to the bathroom that was in the same room she called him back. "Wait. Take this, you'll need it after your done" She said handing him Axe body spray, deodorant, hair gel, perfume, a razor and shaving cream.

"You have a little beard" She said.

"Whatever" Carlos said taking the things and walking to the bathroom.

After Carlos took a bath, shaved, put on body spray and deodorant, got fully dressed and fixed his hair, he walked out of the bathroom.

The aroma of the axe smell filled the room. Mercedes breathed deeply. She loved that smell.

She saw Carlos dressed in the clothes she gave him. He wore red v neck, a leather jacket, black pants, and red vans. His hair was as it usually was.

"Nice! You look and smell better now!" She said.

"Thanks for the _makeover_" Carlos said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, don't you take baths or anything, I mean. I know what happened Carlos" She said in a serious tone.

Carlos sighed. "I do. But I...I really don't have a place to stay or anything."

Mercedes sighed. "I'll ask daddy if you can stay here" She said walking towards the door.

"No way!" He said stopping her. "I don't wanna stay! It's bad enough I have to talk to him by the pho..." Carlos voice trailed off.

"What do you mean by the phone? Do you talk to him every day? About what?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Not...Nothing" He said turning around to open the door. Mercedes stopped him. She pushed him aside and locked the door.

"What do you talk about Carlos? Don't lie to me!" She said angrily.

Carlos sighed. "Don't you know?" He asked. Mercedes nodded 'No'

Carlos sighed again. "Do you even hang out with your dad?" He asked.

"No! And that's not the point!" She said.

"Than what _is _point?" Carlos asked.

"The point is that your not telling me what I want to know!" Mercedes shouted.

"So what do you wan to know Mercedes?" Carlos shouted back

"What do you talk about with my father?" Mercedes shouted angrily.

"Ah! He Want me to kill Kendall!" He yelled. Good thing the room was sound proof. :)

Mercedes gasped. "He WHAT!"

"You heard me! You said you knew what happened. So what happened Mercedes?"

"I already know. James told me" Mercedes muttered.

"James? When?" He asked.

"I was at his apartment about an hour ago" She said.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"That's none of your business!"

"Well he _was _my best friend. So I should know what he said about the whole stupid, dumb fight!" Carlos said angrily.

"He STILL doesn't remember what happened the night of the concert." Mercedes said.

"For real?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

Mercedes nodded. "He said he felt so stupid, that you guys acted stupid! Why did you fought for such a dumb thing Carlos! You guys were fucking best friends and you broke that for some stupid thing!" Mercedes shouted. "I thought you guys were different! I thought you weren't like other bands! That's the whole reason why I chose Big time rush over Vampirah! Because I know how bands work, after 1 or 2 years they leave! And you guys stayed what? 1 years or so! And than you had to fight! And now look what happened! Your a fucking killed or something!"

"I Am NOT a killer! I am what I am thanks to your STUPID DAD!"

"But your the one who went along with it instead of saying no! You have choice in life Carlos. What? Did he come over to your house and say 'Hey wanna be a killed?' And you were like 'Sure I got nothing better to do!"

"He Threatened to kill my mom!" Carlos yelled. "And he did, because I didn't listen to him when he warned me."

"Now, if I don't do what he sayis he'll kill _papi_!"

"Who's _papi?" _

"My father!"

There was a sudden silence. Mercedes sighed and unlocked the door. She looked back at Carlos who stared at her back.

"Good luck" She muttered and walked away, leaving Carlos alone.

Carlos sighed. He walked around the room in deep thought. What just happened? This kinda reminded him of that day.

He remembered waking up at 5am wearing his helmet. He was going to the bathroom, when he saw James walking in.

_"Dude, where were you? It's 5am!" Carlos said noticing his friend. _

_James didn't answer. He looked terrible, which scared Carlos. His hair was messy, his clothes were all wrinkled and his face was pale. He was walking towards his room, but crashed in the living room floor. Carlos freaked out. He forgot that he had to pee and called Kendall and Logan. They quickly came and saw James out cold on the floor. _

_"What happened to him?" Kendall asked._

_"I don't know, I was going to the bathroom and I saw him come in, an he just crashed." Carlos said._

_"Let's get him to bed" Logan said. Kendall grabbed James' feet while Carlos grabbed his head and Logan helped Carlos. They managed to get James to his bed. _

Carlos wondered what happened to James that night. He looked like a drunk man that had 30 bottles of alcohol and had just arrived from the bar. It scared Carlos to see James like that. He'd never seen him so weak. Even when James fell while playing hockey, or broke his arm or leg, he still didn't collapse or anything like that. He stayed strong, and hoped everything was going to be okay. That is one of the reasons why he was such good friends with James. James was always brave. Even when he got hurt, he didn't cry. Carlos would cheer him up when he was a little down, by joking around with him.

Even though Logan was the smart one, Carlos helped James with Spanish class. None of the boys knew how to speak the language, except for Carlos. He and James took the class together. They used to go to each others house, and practice speaking Spanish. Carlos already knew the language, but James didn't even know how to say Hello. Thanks to Carlos helping him James got an A+ in the test.

When Logan and Kendall couldn't make it to play hockey, Carlos and James used to go together and play a one on one game. James usually won, but Carlos had his victories too. They were once playing in one part of the ice rink, while two other boys that they didn't know were playing on the other side. The boys started screaming at one another for some reason. James and Carlos stared at them. One of the boys punched the others and they both started rolling around the ice, fighting. Then some adult came and separated them while one of the boys yelled 'We're not friends anymore!' James and Carlos felt bad for the boys. But they knew that would never happen to them. They were too good of friends to ever fight about dumb things. And they promised that no matter what, they would always be friends.

_'Guess we broke the promise!' _


	10. I see who?

**Hey! Sorry about the long wait, I got an Xbox. I'm a total alien killer xD Also I had no idea what to name this chap, so I just put that 0.o Anywayzz I got inspired to do this chap after watching NCIS. Haha love that show! Anyways, hope you guys like :)**

Big Time Done

"Austin" Kendall said approaching a blond guy with green eyes that was in a desk doing some work on the computer.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at Kendall.

"I need your help" Kendall said.

Austin stood up. "What happened?" He asked.

Kendall sighed. "Someone murdered my mother"

Austin stared at him in disbelief. "Does Davis knows?"

"I think so. It was all over the news" Kendall said rubbing his temple.

"We need to investigate. Call Davis" Austin said.

"No way! Remember the last time something like this happened? We almost got us killed!"

"It was an accident. We need him, he is our boss Knight!"

"Fine!" Kendall said. Right then his boss came out of his office.

"Agent Davis, s-"

"I know" Davis said interrupting Austin. "I'm going to investigate"

"Well I'm coming along with you" Kendall said.

"No. That's not happening Kendall. Remember the last time?"

"I know what happened and it doesn't matter right now! Davis, she was my mother, and I want to know who is responsible for this" Kendall said.

Davis sighed. "Okay. You can come along. You too Austin!" Davis said grabbing his coat and walking to the elevator with Kendall.

Austin smiled and followed them.

"I kinda went to the apartment earlier and found this" Kendall said handing Davis the note and the piece of cloth.

Davis stared at the things. "We'll run some DNA tests later."

Kendall and Austin nodded as the elevator doors opened in the parking lot and they headed to the car.

...

Carlos couldn't stay in that mansion any longer. After Mercedes left him alone he went back to Griffin.

"So?" Carlos asked standing by the door.

"You know you still have to do it" Griffin said.

Carlos sighed. He walked in further, closing the door behind him.

"And what if I don't?" He asked facing Griffin.

"Well you know the consequences Carlitos"

"I won't let you. You can't do this!"

"I thought we already went through this" Griffin said standing up.

"What?...are they gonna beat me up or something?" Carlos fake laughed.

"Actually, they'll kill you, or your father" Griffin said.

"You can kill me. But don't lay a hand on my father." Carlos said.

"Suit yourself. You don't do as told...your gonna die Carlos" Griffin warned.

Carlos stared at the man as he walked out, over thinking things. Was he really going to let them kill him, just because he wasn't going to do his job? His life already sucked. He preferred dying than having his father die. He wasn't going down like this, not before he got revenge.

Arthur Griffin was going to pay for ruining his life. For ever walking in and dragging him into this mess. Carlos was fucked up! He had nothing to live for! Except for his father and siblings, but his siblings didn't give a damn for him. They hated Carlos after finding out what he'd become. His brothers and sisters blamed Carlos for they're mother's death. They blamed him for everything bad that happened to the Garcia family.

His father on the other hand, didn't say anything. He was serious. He never said anything about Carlos anymore. It was like Carlos was dead to him, but he really didn't say that. Mr Garcia was not proud of his son, but he wasn't disappointed either. He knew what Carlos was going though. There was nothing he could do. And he still didn't know the man behind all of this mess was Arthur Griffin, the boss of Gustavo Rocque. His ex music producer.

Carlos decided to do the only thing that he thought was right. He didn't even think it twice. Griffin walked back into the room to grab his coat from the chair he was sitting.

"Forgot my coat" He said putting it on.

Carlos gave a nervous sigh. He took out a gun and shot Griffin. Somehow, Griffin managed to dodge the shot and fell to the floor. Carlos tried to shoot him again but he was out of bullets.

Griffin fake laughed. "Silly boy. Do you really think you can kill me? I'll kill you first before you even make it out that door. But something tells me not yet. You can't die yet."

Carlos hands were shaking as he dropped the gun to the floor.

Griffin gave Carlos one last look. A look that sent shivers down his spine. If looks could kill, Carlos would of been dead by now. Griffin finally left for good.

Carlos wanted to leave. He didn't want to be there. He ran out of the room and down the stairs. As he opened the doors to step outside, he saw a car. He noticed the keys were inside, and since he didn't have a ride, he took the opportunity.

Seeing the coast was clear, he hopped into the BMW and drove down the high way. But as he drove he though 'Why did this car just happen to be there with the keys inside?'

...

Kendall, Davis and Austin finally reached the building of the apartment. While Davis investigated the apartment, Kendall and Austin decided to ask people if they had seen anything suspicious.

"Good evening Mr" Austin said to the man in the front desk.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you have seen anything suspicious around here"

"No. Nothing that I am aware of" He said.

"Do you mind if we take a look at the security tapes in floor 8?" Kendall asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that sir. Only manager and/or owner can..."

"FBI" The two said showing they're ID's.

"Oh. My bad." The man sighed. "Right this way" He said leading the way to a door behind him.

It was a room with many computers in desks. They all took a seat near a computer while the man clicked on something in it.

"This is todays footage of floor 8" He said. It was just the hallway. It was in black and white, and the quality was so bad that you couldn't identify anybody. There was nothing suspicious yet.

"Can you put it at about 12pm?" Kendall asked.

The man nodded and did as he was told. There was nobody passing by.

The two sighed. They glared back at the monitor.

To they're surprise, a man walked down the hall and knocked on the apartment. 41K.

Kendall's mom answered the door. He saw her hug the man and letting him in.

Kendall gasped. "She...she knew whoever it was"

"Can't we get a closer view? Or better quality?" Austin asked.

"I'm afraid not. These security cameras are very old and the quality is not very good either" The man said.

"Well, thanks for your help, come on Knight" Austin said standing up. Kendall didn't respond, he was thinking about who might be that man. That has to be the one who killed her.

"Kendall, come on, let's get Davis" Austin said shaking Kendall.

"Wait." He said staring at the monitor.

Another man entered the apartment. For some reason, he dropped his keys and ran inside. Another man quickly ran out. Kendall frowned. He clicked a button from the computer's tower and a casette came out. He took it.

"Come on Austin" Kendall said standing up.

"Okay" He said. "Thank you, again" They walked towards the elevators.

The double doors opened, revealing Davis. He walked out and grabbed the two guys arms.

"Austin, Knight" Davis said walking to the car. "Let's go"

...

**There it is! Not the best chapter though, sorry that its so short. BTW I just noticed this story takes place in one whole day. Kinda reminds me of 24. So..what do you think...REVIEWING TIME!**


	11. A call

_'Ring Ring'_

James growled. It was the middle of the night and he was sleeping. The phone kept ringing. James finally searched for his phone in the side table, not bothering to look. He felt it on the palm of his hand and answered it.

"Hello" He said in a low voice.

"James?" A female voice asked from the other voice.

James quickly sat up and cleared his throat. "Yeah? Who is this?" James asked to the familiar voice.

"It's Mercedes"

James sighed and let himself fall back down. "Why are you calling so late! It's..." James gazed at the clock. "1am! I need my beauty sleep!" James mumbled.

"Some things never change" Mercedes said smiling.

"What do you want?" James asked annoyed. He had to wake up early the next day for another foto shoot at 7am.

"It's really important..." Mercedes began.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow" James mumbled. "I'm too tired to speak right now"

"Fine, but if you don't wanna hear about Carlos being a weirdo, psycho killer or something like that, we can just skip that and I'll just say good night James" Mercedes said angrily and hang up.

James' eyes widened as he sat up and dropped the phone. "W-What?"

**(Super short I know...my pc crashed so I won't update 4 a while srry :(**


	12. Finding out

**Hey! Sorry about the long wait but my computer crashed and guess what? IT"S FIXED :D I'm so happy I got my baby back! Anywho ENJOY...**

_knock knock_

"Ugh. Stupid butler why can't he answer the door. Who is knocking at this time of-" Mercedes swung the door open annoyed. When she saw James was the one standing by the doorway she fell silent.

"What are you-"

"What did you say about Carlos?" James quickly asked ignoring the fact he cut her off.

Mercedes pulled him in and shut the door behind her. She led him to her room and locked the door. "If daddy sees you here he'll freak out" She warned. James sat on the edge of the bed while Mercedes sat on the middle with her feet crossed.

"Tell me. What did you say about Carlos?" James asked once again.

Mercedes sighed. "He's a criminal that works for dad. I don't know how this happened James. All I know is that after I came back from your place, Carlos was at his office wearing some hideous clothe" James rolled his eyes. "He smelled like horrible. They were talking about something intense. I could feel it. They got all quiet as soon as I walked in and Carlos tried to hide, but I totally knew it was him the second I lay my eyes on him"

"So. Did you talk to him? What did he say?" James asked desperately.

"I gave him some clothe and he took a bath. Then I asked him where he lived. I-I think he doesn't have a home" Mercedes said.

James ran his figures through his hair. "So he's...homeless? But...why? I thought he went back to Minnesota"

"That's the thing. He didn't. I sort of overheard they're conversation before I opened the door. I heard dad saying something about Jamie. But I couldn't figure out what he was really saying"

"Jamie?" The memory hit James in the face. The night of the concert. He now remembered going into a house with the girl and she saying _'Shut up. They'll hear us' _He tried to remember more, but nothing came up.

"James!" Mercedes practically semi shouted at James. He finally came back to reality and shook his head. "Sorry" He mumbled.

"Haven't you gone to a therapist or something so they'd help you remember?" She asked.

James nodded no. "I don't really think a therapist would help me. Maybe if I see the girl again I might remember everything" James muttered.

"Oh" Mercedes said. A silence surrounded the two, until James finally soke up.

"What else did he say?" James asked raising his eyes so they'd meet with hers.

"He said that dad wanted him to-"

"Mercedes who are you talking to?" A male voice asked. Footsteps were heard coming they're direction and Mercedes suddenly jumped out of her bed.

"You have to go before he sees you" Mercedes whispered opening a window.

"What...but wait" James whispered back as Mercedes dragged him off the bed and towards the window.

"Mercedes?" Griffin asked again trying to open the door.

"Just one sac daddy" Mercedes said throwing a rope down the window and tying up the other end to the edge. "Go!" She whispered.

"Wait!" James whispered back as he climbed up to the window and grabbed the rope to jump down. "What were you going to say?" He asked holding the rope with a death grip.

"He said dad wanted him to kill Kendall" Mercedes said closing the window.

**...**

Carlos drove for hours around LA. He didn't know where to go because he didn't have a place to stay. Even though Mercedes offered for him to stay at her house, but no. He couldn't stay at that hell of a place. Not with Griffin around torturing him with his voice. Just to see the man was like seeing the devil. Carlos hated him so much for ruining his life. For destroying his friendship with Kendall, Logan and James. For taring him apart from his family, bit by bit, until he transformed into what he is today. A criminal. A criminal he didn't want to be. He knew he'd be killed soon for running off and stealing Griffin's car. Griffin would send somebody. Somebody that would kill him, because he was too sophisticated to do it himself. He'd never get blood on his hands, because he knows he could go to jail easily. So he just sent people to do his dirty work. The dirty work Carlos did for him without even getting payed. For the mercy of his family and friends.

He heard a ring coming from the cup holder and noticed a cell phone. He frowned and picked it up, noticing there was a new text. He pressed 'Read'.

_Carlos_

_I know you took my car and are now driving around LA like your a lost tourist. Well here's the thing. There is a gift for you inside the car. Look very closely and you'll see. Hope you like it. _

_That's what you get for not following my orders._

_Happy journey._

_Griffin._

_P.S Did you say goodbye to daddy?_

Carlos read the text message again. His eyes widened realizing the last sentence. He wasn't. He wouldn't. Kill his father? No. He had to do something to stop him. But what? Follow his orders? He wasn't going to go that far and kill one of his best friends, even though they weren't friends anymore. But he still remembered them. Everyday, like a constant pain in his mind and heart. A reminder of what his life used to be, and now it's all wrong.

Carlos turned around to go back to Arthur Griffin's house. He needed to stop him before it all became worse. Before his life was completely screwd up more than it was. But then, he felt something crawling up his legs.

"What the fu-"

It was some weird spider you'd usually see in horror movies. Not just a spider, there were about one thousand of them. He usually wouldn't be afraid of spiders and just crush them, but he freaked out as they crawled up his arm and bit his neck. He started screaming and driving recklessly, trying to brush them away. The spiders began to bit him and he began to feel a horrible pain in his chest and head and then...it all went black.

...

Kendall was almost half asleep. He had been at his office since Austin, Davis and him arrived which was at about 5pm and it was 1am now. He'd been trying to fix the picture and get a better quality to find out who the man was. As he clicked another button in the computer, he got misty eyes. They began to close by themselves and soon enough, they were closed and he was literally snoring.

An electric guitar woke Kendall up. He jumped up and realized it was his ring tone and quickly answered his phone without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"H-" He cleared his throat "Hello" He answered.

"Kendall! Where are you? I was so worried!" Jo said worriedly from the other line.

_Oh Crap! _Kendall had forgotten to call Jo. He felt so stupid now, but he had to tell her everything sooner or later. He chose later.

"I'll be right there Jo. I need to talk to you" Kendall mumbled.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jo asked worriedly.

"I'm...we'll talk later okay." Kendall said as he clicked another button to clear up the picture. He didn't bother to look at it and hit print, closed the window and shut down the computer.

"Okay. I'll see you soon" Jo said as she hang up. Kendall put his phone in his pocket and walked out of his office. He walked over to the printer and grabbed the picture without even looking at it, he folded it, walked to the parking lot and got into his car. As he got to the end of the lot and was about to make a turn to take the highway, a car got out of control and crashed on the building in front of him. _Kendall_ gasped and called 911. It was the least he could do, he needed to get home.

_"911" _A woman said from the other line.

"There was a car crash and I'm pretty sure the driver's injured...Okay thank you!" He hang up. He just had to make sure the man was alright. He got out of his car and saw an ambulance park next to the crashed car. Four EMTs got out of the ambulance quickly and ran over to the car. One of the men took out a stretcher from the back while the other three men finally took out the man that crashed out of the car and placed him on the stretcher. There were some weird tiny things hanging out of the car, but he didn't pay much attention to it. They got him on the back of the ambulance as Kendall ran over to them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kendall asked desperately.

"I am not sure. He might have a concussion. We need to go." The man got into the ambulance and they drove off quickly.

Kendall sighed. He got in his car and drove to his house.

"Kendall! Are you okay?" Jo asked as Kendall entered the house. His face was pale and his eyes were blood shot.

"No, not really" He said sighing and sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" She asked sitting besides him.

Kendall sighed once again thinking of how to tell Jo everything that had happened. This day had been like an eternity long. So many things had happened in one day, from the Big Time Rush special, to finding out Carlos was an criminal, to his mother's death. It was too much for him. His eyes began to water as he sighed for the third time.

"I-I really don't know where to begin...Well...first of all...Carlos." Kendall took a look at Jo's reaction. She looked confused.

"What _about_ Carlos?" Jo asked in confusion.

"He's...a criminal" Kendall said staring at her as she gasped.

"How! Are you talking about Carlos Garcia. Hockey player from Minnesota that used to be your best friend?"

Kendall nodded. "I have _no_ idea how this happened."

"This is just...WOW. Carlos was like...the happy-go lucky one of the band. How can a person change from happy to...a criminal who kills people?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. He did."

Jo sighed. "What else happened?" She asked as she suddenly noticed a small silence.

"How was your day Jo?" Kendall asked trying to avoid the subject.

Jo noticed he didn't want to talk about whatever had happened, so she decided to talk. "Guess who I saw at the super market?" Jo waited for him to anwere.

"Who?" He asked.

"Camille" Jo answered

"Really? How is she?" Kendall asked with a small grin on his face.

"She's great. Having a baby. Married"

"Time goes by fast! It was like yesterday she was acting a wedding scene and practiced on Logan without him knowing. Then she kissed him and he was freaking out because he thought it was a real wedding! Smart people can be dumb sometimes" Kendall and Jo chuckled.

"She was kind of crazy" Jo said.

"Kind of?"

"Okay, she _was_" Jo said as they both chuckled again.

"Anyways. What other thing happened Kendall?" Jo asked softly.

Kendall sighed. "M-My mom...she...she died" Kendall shook his head, not wanting to stare at Jo with such a sorrow look. He felt weak. He felt horrible and crappy right now. Not like himself. Not like the Kendall he used to be. Even though he hadn't been himself in years.

"Oh my God! When? What happened? How?" Jo gasped as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"S-She was murdered." Kendall muttered. "I went to investigate with some other guys and we found some evidence. I stayed at the office late to see if I could fix a picture that I got from the survalance tape from where she lived, and I tried but it didn't work, the quality was messed up. What kind of security camera has bad quality. It's supposed to be a _security camera. _That can tell me who the hell killed her! And...I hate this!" Kendall said in a mouth full and buried his face in his hands sobbing.

"Oh Kendall" Jo hugged him. "This is horrible! Your mom was so great. This is just, irony!"

Kendall sighed as he let go of Jo and stopped sobbing. "I'm going to find out who did this Jo. And I won't rest till I do" Kendall stood up. "Now I'm going to get some rest, I'm tired" He walked to his room.

Jo chuckled. "What?" Kendall asked turning back to her.

"You said you weren't going to rest, and you're kinda going to rest now" Jo smiled as she whipped some tears off her cheeks.

"That's so lame Jo. This is different." Kendall said forgetting about all of his problems and smiling.

"I'm going to _rest _too" Jo said standing up and walking to a room

"Whatevs" Kendall said following her. For a second, everything was like nothing had ever happened. Like his mom was okay and he wasn't torn. But then he snapped back to reality and the sorrows began to fill the room.

"Kendall!" Jo shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Kendall shouted back putting on a shirt after taking a shower.

Jo came out of the bathroom in a shirt and shorts and held up a paper. "Why did you have a picture of Carlos in your pocket?"

**...**

**Clify huh? Haha. I loves my suspence. Review please, it makes me work faster..seriously it does. :)**


	13. Flashbacks

**A/N: Warning...A little angst in the beginning...okay Miss Fenway is starting to rub off on me. That's irony 0.o anyways...sorry for the long wait, it was my birthweek LOL. Actully it was yesterday...I had burritos as my b-day cake XD And intead of u guys giving me presents, I give u Chapter 13...**

He'd never expect it to be this way. Nobody did. As hard as it seemed, he thought it was over. He thought it was the end for his bad reputation in life. As the nothingness surrounded him, he just sat there, and thought. The only thing he could do. As hard as he tried his body stayed still. Not one muscle moved. But he felt peaceful, sitting there, thinking it was the end. Was it? In a way, he hoped it was. His life was literally a living hell. Nothing was good about it. His friends and family hated his guts. They turned they're backs on him and never looked back. But it was his fault this happened. It was all of his fault. For starting a fight with James and Logan. For following Griffin's stupid orders, and for not believing him in the first place.

The memories punched Carlos in the face. All that happened that day. The day he hated. The day he cursed every single moment of his life and regretted it ever happened. He wished that had never happened. But it was partly James' fault. If he had sticked with the rest of the group, none of this would ever happen.

_'I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night' The boys sang along to the Black Eyed Peas. They were saving money to go to the concert since forever, and they finally got the money to come, Gustavo lending them half of it. It was the best concert the four boys had ever went to. Everything was going great. They had VIP passes to meat the band, front rows and four cute girls sitting besides them. It was all great. It was a great night and nothing could ruin it for the best friends._

_James looked at his right to see a pretty blond girl looking at him. Her gaze quickly turned back to the stage where the Black Eyed Peas sang. James chuckled and did the same. He felt somebody staring at him, so he gazed back at the blond. They're gazes met, the girl gave him a side ways smile and turned to one of her friends. James returned a smile and began to sing along with the music._

_"Dude. What was that about?" Kendall asked smiling._

_"Nothing" James said chuckling._

_"Nothing? Your telling me. Your best friend since 1st grade, that a girl flirting from afar is nothing?" Kendall asked with a silly grin on his face._

_"James gotta wittle crushee on blondie" Carlos said in a babyish tone. Logan laughed. _

_"Dude, I don't even know her name" James said frowning._

_"So. Go talk to her" Kendall said._

_"I thought you were a master at asking out girls James. You did help me ask Camille to the dance. So, what's the difference" Logan said._

_"I don't know her. If I did, she'd be mine" James said smoothly the last part. To this, the three boys chuckled._

_"Go for it man." Carlos said. He took out his helmet from nowhere and placed it on his head, tapping it three times._

_"I thought you left that at home" Logan said pointing at the beloved helmet._

_"Are you crazy. I never leave home without my helmet!" Carlos said._

_Logan sighed. "Of course you don't"_

_"Go!" Kendall insisted James to go, shoving him to the blonde's side. He nearly fell on her, but quickly steadied himself and gave Kendall a death glare. Kendall shrugged and looked back at the stage._

_"Hey. Whassup?" He asked the blood with smooth voice, as she looked at him awkwardly._

_"I don't know...watching the Black Eyed Peas. Some hot guy nearly fell on me" She said smiling._

_"Oh. Hehe. I'm James by the way" He said._

_"I'm Jamie" The blond smiled and stretched out her arm. James shrugged and shook it. "Nice to meet you" She said._

_"Yes it is" James said. Jaime looked at him awkwardly again. "I mean, me too" He said pulling away his hand and rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled weakly and looked away. James sighed in relief._

_"So-" Jamie said after the band took a break from singing. "Do you wanna do something...after the concert?" She asked._

_"YES...yeah...I mean..." He looked back at his friends, who looked at him like they were watching an intense soap opera. "I-I'm with my friends" He said._

_"Oh. Well...I'm with my friends too" She said pointing at three other girls. They smiled and waved at him. He returned the smile. _

_"Oh. Cool" James said. He ran his fingers through his perfect brown hair and sighed._

_"Hey...why don't they come along with us?" Jamie asked smiling. Her tone seemed a little nervous as she talked._

_"Yeah. That's a great idea. Let me go ask them" James said receiving a nod from the blond and walking over to his friends. _

_"Hey, guys" James said approaching the three. "I met her! Her name's Jamie. She asked me if I wanted to do something later, but I told her I was with you guys, then she suggested we all do something together. Guys, she has friends" He pointed at the four girls._

_"Uh...I don't know about that James" Kendall said in his serious leader tone."I mean, I do have a girlfriend. And you know how Jo sometimes gets jealous" _

_"I hate not having a girlfriend" Carlos shook his head. He touched his helmet and smirked. "At least I have my helmet"_

_"You guys are so lame! Come on. Please. Jo will understand!" James begged._

_Logan and Kendall shook they're heads. "We would, but mom would freak out. It's almost midnight, and the concert ends at 1am. We're lucky she even let us come" Kendall said._

_James sighed. "Fine" He turned back to the blond and walked over to her. "They said no" He said when he finally was at hearing range._

_"Oh. Well that sucks" She said sighing. Her face suddenly lit up and she spoke. "But...do you wanna walk around with me. Just to talk. Then we come back and look for our friends" Jamie said._

_James smiled. "Cool. Let me go tell the guys" James ran back to his friends._

_"Guys. I'm gonna walk around with Jamie. See ya' later" He said quickly and ran back to the girl. The guys exchanged gazed, sighed, and looked back at the stage where the Black Eyed Peas began to sing again._

_The night went on normally, just without James. The three boys sang along with the rest of the songs. Then the concert finally ended, and everybody evacuated the place._

_"We got VIP WOHHOO!" Carlos said rubbing the pass around everyones faces._

_"Where's James?" Kendall asked looking around the now empty seats._

_"He said he was going to walk around with that Jamie girl" Logan said._

_Carlos sighed. "We can't go meet the Black Eyed Peas without James. He'll get mad at us" He said._

_The three boys sighed. "Let's go look for him" Kendall said. The boys nodded and began they're search for the fourth member of the band. After minutes, that felt like hours of searching, they failed at finding him. There was nobody around, except for some people cleaning up the place._

_"We'll just have to go in without him. We'll try and call him later" Kendall said. The boys agreed. They met the band who reorganized they were Big Time Rush, and asked where James was. They got even more worried about they're friend. "We have no idea" Carlos shook his head. He felt the weariness build up inside him. Where could James be! After leaving, they walked out and looked around the empty street. Not a car passed by, and the three boys felt very worried about James._

_"James. Where are you? Call us! Bye!" It was the 30th message Logan had sent him, and James still didn't answer his phone. He sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket._

_"Where could he be! I've sent him like 20 texts already!" Kendall said desperately looking at his surroundings. A van pulled over in front of the three. They're hopes suddenly raised hoping and praying it was James. But they shook they're heads in disappointment seeing it was Mrs Knight._

_"Hey boys. Jump in!" Mrs Knight said with a grin, not noticing James was missing._

_Kendall got on the front while the other two sat on the back silently. "Where's James?" She asked suddenly._

_"We don't know" Kendall said. "He said he was going to walk around with some girl and come back later, but he never came back" _

_Mrs Knight's eyes widened. "What? Where was the last time you saw him?" She asked desperately._

_"At the concert. It was like 11:50 or something" Logan said._

_Mrs Knight sighed. "We need to call the police. He might of been kidnapped!" She grabbed her phone from the cup holder and was about to dial the three numbers, but Kendall abruptly took the phone from her._

_"No mom. He might come around later. Let's just...give him time" Kendall said oddly calm._

_Mrs Knight sighed. "I sure hope your right Kendall" She said driving back to the Palm Woods. _

Carlos remembered being so worried about James. He couldn't stop thinking about all the bad things that might of happened to him. He was so relieved when he finally saw him again.

_Carlos' eyes shot open. He blinked a few times, remembering the events of the previous night. He sighed, feeling suddenly thirsty. He stood up and tip toed to the door, making sure not to wake Logan up. After coming out of the shared room, he walked normally to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to find juice, a bottle of water, a pudding cup and other edible things. He couldn't decide between water and pudding, so he chose both. He gulped down all of the water, feeling suddenly refreshed, and opened the pudding cup. Not bothering to grab a spoon, he licked the whole thing until it was clear of all chocolate pudding. He threw the empty cup to the trash, and looked at the clock. 5am. He sighed and walked back to his room. As he was about to open the door, he heard the front door open. Turning his gaze to the door, he saw James. His face was pale, his hair was messy, his clothes were wrinkled and he had a silly side-ways smile. _

_"J-James?" Carlos said releasing his grip from the door knob. James chuckled. "Sup Carlitos" He said stupidly._

_"Where were you James? We were extremely worried!" Carlos said in his serious tone._

_James looked at him with a bored expression. He sighed a long and heavy breath and looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked suddenly blinking and shaking his head._

_"Are you okay?" Carlos asked worriedly._

_"Awesome!" James exclaimed walking to his shared room with Kendall. Carlos followed him. He threw himself in the bed and fell asleep instantly. Kendall was in a deep sleep, so he didn't head the loud thud that came from James. Kendall was a heavy sleeper, he could sleep through a heavy metal concert!_

_Carlos sighed and headed back to his room._

He was so relieved after that. But he couldn't stop thinking of what had happened to him. Where had he went? And why was he acting so weird?

_"Wakee Wakee" Somebody shaked Carlos. He opened his eyes a little bit to see Katie. He groaned and rolled over, turning his back on her. Katie frowned and shaked him more. Carlos sat up immediately._

_"Can't a guy get some sleep here?" He asked angrily rubbing his eyes. He was always grumpy when people woke him up._

_"Rawr. Sorry. But mom said you had to wake up" Katie said leaving the room. He sighed and stood up, noticing Logan was already up. His bed was made perfectly. He looked at his messy bed. The sheets all around, some cups on his night stand, Xboxcontrollers besides his bed, pudding cups by the floor. He had no idea how Logan could stand him. He was kind of a neat freak. He shrugged and walked out of the room. The smell of pancakes and syrup filled his nostrils. He inhaled deeply at the sweet taste he so loved. He looked at the kitchen. Kendall and Logan were up. Logan was sitting on the table eating pancakes with Kendall. Kendall was soaking wet for some reason. Katie was helping her mom cooking something in the kitchen._

_"Hey" He said sitting besides Logan."Mmm pancakes" He said as Katie put the plate of pancakes with syrup in front of him. He began devouring the pancakes like he'd never had anything to eat before._

_Logan and Kendall chuckled at the sight of they're silly friend. "So...James' back" Logan said to Carlos after swallowing his food and cleaning his mouth with a napkin._

_Carlos swallowed. "Yeah. I saw him come in last night" He said._

_"What? What did he say?" Kendall asked desperately._

_"Well...he looked horrible and he was asking where he was. And I asked him if he was okay. He said he was awesome than went to sleep" Carlos answered._

_"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kendall asked. "I was right there"_

_"You were in deep sleep dude. I don't think you would of woken up" Carlos said._

_"Oh. Right" There was a knock on the door with rhythm. Kendall and Carlos ate they're pancakes not wanting to answer the door. Logan sighed, and seeing he was already finished with his breakfast, went to open the door. He unlocked it and swung the door open to find Jo and Camille standing there in beach dresses._

_"Hey. Kendall, Jo's here!' Logan said over his shoulder. Kendall quickly whipped his face from the syrup and walked over to the door._

_"Hey" He greeted his girlfriend. Carlos walked over to the door to see the two girls. _

_"Hot outfit" Jo said noticing Kendall's wet pajamas and chuckled. Kendall's eyes widened. _

_"That doesn't matter. Listen. There's a pool party down stairs. You guys should totally come before it gets more crowded" Jo said smiling._

_"Awesome" The three boys said simultaneously._

_"Let us change and we'll be there in a sac" Kendall said smiling._

_"Cool. See you guys later" Jo was turning around to leave, but the voice of her best friend stopped her._

_"Hey Logan? When is our first date?" Camille asked. Logan's eyes widened._

_"Uh...what do you mean?" He asked in confusion._

_"Well, you did ask me out a few weeks ago, but you never told me when our first date was" She said._

_"I-I-I Uh-Ah" Logan stuttered. "I never asked you out" Logan said nervously._

_"What?" Camille asked._

_"We're not...dating" Logan said in a sort of high pitched voice, nervously. _

_Camille frowned. She looked angry. "I-I Thought We Were Dating! You are such a liar Logan!" Camille shouted._

_Logan screamed like a little girl and ran out of 2J, Camille following him behind._

_Jo, Kendall and Carlos laughed as they watched the two disappear by the stairs._

_"See ya' later guys" Jo said walking to the elevators._

_The guys came back inside and went to change. After putting on they're swimsuits, they got some sandwiched and headed to the door._

_"Wait!" Kendall said turning around. "Shouldn't we wake up James?" He asked._

_"Let him sleep. He's only gotten about 3 hous of sleep and if he wakes up now, he'll be really tired" Mrs Knight said walking over to the two boys._

_"Yeah. He'll understand when he wakes up" Carlos said. The boys nodded and headed to the pool to find the it super crowded. Luckily they found four beach chairs and sat down next to Jo. Camille was still chasing Logan around the pool. Carlos went for a swim with some other people he already knew, and Kendall stayed with Jo and they talked. Everything was great and nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin that day...or could it...?_

Yeah, it could. The day got so ruined as soon as they got to the recording studio. Before that, everything was going smoothly. But everything came crashing down after the big argument. Carlos hated being called dumb, especially from somebody so closed to him like Logan. He couldn't take it all in. He didn't like to show his anger, he didn't like serious people who were no fun. But now he was just one of those people he hated. He was so serious all the time. He didn't even remember the last time he laughed. And he was so angry with Griffin. He was the opposite of Carlos. He was the anti-Carlos. The one that never had fun.

_"G-Guys?" Kendall said softly coming into 2J. Carlos was the first one to gaze out of his once shared room and see the blond boy walking into the apartment like if it was haunted. He held Carlos' helmet with a death grip like if he let it go he would die. Carlos shook his head and went back to his room. Logan's once made bed was now ruined. The sheets were all around the floor and a bag layed stiff upon the bed as Logan put in all of his clothes and books. _

_Carlos threw in all of his clothes and threw the bag behind his back, walking out of the room to see a shocked Kendall._

_"W-What are you guys doing?" He asked afraid to hear the answer he already knew._

_"Packing" James said coming out of his room and walking passed Kendall. "Leaving" Logan said following James._

_Carlos sighed and passed by his __friend__. _

_Kendall quickly ran to the door and stepped by it so they wouldn't leave. Yet._

_"Guys. Your going to ruin our friendship because of this stupid fight?" Kendall asked angrily, now finding the courage to speak and make everything better. So they could forget what happened the past 45 hours. So they could all be friends again. _

_"I thought we were better than this. We all know how selfish James is, that's just James! And we all know how smart Logan is or how dumb Carlos can be sometimes or how...bossy I can be, but we're all still friends, and no matter how we are, we always will" He sucked in a deep breath and continued. "So, are you really going to do this guys?" He waited desperately for his friends to answer...if they were still his friends._

_"You just made things worse" Carlos mumbled passing by Kendall who actually let him pass. He opened the door and gave everybody one last look before walking away. For good. Logan and James leaving they're separate ways. _

And that's that. They went they're separate ways and never turned back. This is what screwed everything up. What ruined his life. What broke they're awesome friendship and the promise he made to James one day. That they'd never fight, no matter what. But everything changed. When they first came to Hollywood it changed them a bit. But now it changed them all completely. After eight years of living in Los Angeles, Carlos' personality changed completely. From a fun, happy, hockey-playing teenager, who came from Minnesota with his three best friends in the world, to a murderer. He couldn't believe his drastic change. But he didn't chose to change, he got changed by time. And he couldn't help but ask himself...What if that day never happened?What if James had never met that girl at the concert? Maybe they would of been at the top of they're game by now. Maybe they would of made ten albums, or even had a world tour. Maybe they would be planning on releasing they're next album right now. Maybe he wouldn't be sitting there, floating in the nothingness and remembering his past best friends.

He shook the thought away and focused on a light. A light he saw miles away. The kind of light you would see in one of those cheesy chick flicks and somebody would say 'Don't follow the light!' but much more prettier. He felt his body move, and being dragged to the light.

His chocolate brown eyes slowly opened to see the pretty white light shinning right above his body. His eyes felt like they were 50 pound dumbbells and he couldn't keep them open, so he shut them.

_'Come on man!' _He heard a male voice say from afar. He could feel eyes staring at him, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't open his eyes again.

_'He's breathing!' _A female voice said excitedly. Footsteps were heard and he could hear people's heavy breathing. He felt a warm palm rose against his forehead and rose off. He once again tried to open his eyes and succeeded to meet with a pair of blue ones.

"He opened his eyes!" The pair of blue eyes lifted up to see a man in about his late forties. Black hair and green eyes. He noticed the blue eyes belonged to a blond woman as she walked to the man. He looked around the room, noticing he was in the hospital.

"Wah-What happened?" Carlos asked feeling very week. His chest hurt and he had a slight headache. His throat felt sore and as he tried to turn his gaze to the doctor and nurse, his eyes felt heavy.

The doctor walked over to him and gave him a warm smile. "You were poisoned" He said simply. Carlos eyes widened a little bit.

"How? I-I don't remember" He mumbled.

"Well. On your way here one of the EMTs found out that you were bitten by a poisonous spider. These spiders are highly dangerous and can cause instant death. You were lucky we got you in so fast or you would be dead by now" The doctor said looking over his clipboard.

Carlos sighed heavily. So it wasn't the end as he thought it was. Should he feel happy or sad about it?

"I'm Doctor Shepard by the way. And you are?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Aren't you supposed to know my name already?" Carlos asked.

"You didn't have any identification so we really don't know your name" Dr. Shepard explained.

"C-C-Carl" Carlos lied. He couldn't say his real name, that's one of the things Griffin told him _not _to do. And he couldn't give his identity away. He was a criminal, and anybody could recognize him and call the police.

"Okay _Carl. _What's your real name?" Dr Shepard asked seeing right pass Carlos lie.

"H-How'd you know I was lying?" Carlos asked nervously.

"I get that allot" He said as he shook his head.

Carlos sight and slowly turned his gaze to the nurse. Dr Shepard followed his gaze to meet with the nurses and sighed.

"JL can I talk to to the patient alone please?" He asked the nurse.

The nurse nodded "Sure" And left the room.

After the nurse closed the door behind her and was out of hearing rage Carlos sighed once more. "Carlos" He mumbled quietly, making Dr Shepard turn back to him. "Excuse me?" He frowned, looking confused.

"My name" Carlos breathed. "Is Carlos"

"Why would you lie about your name Carlos" Dr Shepard asked with a small chuckle.

Carlos looked at the blue sheets that lay upon him. "No reason" He sighed. "So, when am I out of here?" He changed the subject quickly, turning his gaze back to the doctor.

"Oh. Maybe tomorrow" Dr Shepard said as he looked at his clipboard. "We just need to be sure the poison has faded for good. And you need some rest" He sighed and looked back at Carlos. "Another doctor will be here real soon for that. He comes in at 8am, so he should be here in a few minutes"

"W-What time is it?" Carlos asked looking around the room for a clock.

"7:50am. You were out for about six hours"

"Oh"

"So...you have any family. Mom, dad, wife, kids?" He began to ask him.

"N-No. My dad's in Minnesota and my mom...she's dead"

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay" Carlos cut him off.

"Well, where's your family or friends?" He asked.

"Family? Minnesota. Friends?..." Carlos trailed off studying his hands.

Dr Shepard sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Carlos looked at him and frowned.

"Listen buddy. I guess you have it pretty hard out there, but don't turn your back on your family or your friends. You should go back to Minnesota with them. I'm pretty sure they miss you" He gave Carlos a warm smile. Carlos looked him in the eyes and gave him a dirty look.

"You don't even know me. Why should I take your advice?" Carlos mumbled angrily.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just giving you some advice from someone that has experience with things like this" He said trying to calm down Carlos which seemed pretty upset.

"Things like what? You don't even know what I'm going through dude. If you knew, you wouldn't be talking to me"

_'Dr Shepard you have a call' _A lady said from the loud speakers.

Dr Shepard sighed as he stood up from the bed, not losing eye contact with Carlos. He turned to the door and walked towards it. Before stepping out, he turned to Carlos. "You should get some rest. Another doctor will be here soon" He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Carlos sighed angrily when the doctor finally got out of the room. _'Who does he think he is? Trying to get in my life?' _He thought staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think that Dr Shepard was on to something. Something that could get him into more trouble. He needed to get out of there before anybody noticed him. He looked at his wrist. He had some paper with some kind of tape on it and a thin tube coming out of it. The tube came from a bag that contained water. Carlos had been to the hospital before, and he never knew why they even put those things on people. Logan once told him but he forgot.

He took the paper out and very carefully took the tube out of his skin. It hurt really bad and his wrist began to bleed, so he grabbed some gauze that was on an night stand besides the bed and pressed it against his wrist. He stood up, feeling light headed. His heart began to raise as headed to the door. He opened it very slowly and looked around the hallway. There wasn't anybody around, so he ran to the elevators and pressed a button and waited. He felt suffocated as he did. He felt weak. Like at any second he could crash. But he man up, and slightly slapped his cheek a bit to wake himself up from the dizziness that surrounded him. The doors finally opened and he ran out, trying not to fall.

He looked at himself as he got to the parking lot. Surprisingly he wore his normal clothes, except his leather jacket was gone and his shirt was wrinkled. Sighing, he looked around the lot, thinking what he could do. Where should he go. He hadn't think anything through and now he was lost.

Turning his gaze to the exit, he saw a white car entering and noticed he was right in the middle. The car almost ran him over, but he held his arms on the car's front so the guy driving would notice him.

"Watch were your driving man!" Carlos shouted as he ran out of the way. The guy parked the car besides him. The driver opened the door, revealing he was a doctor.

"Sorry man, I didn't see you there" Logan said as he got out of the car and froze in his spot. He had closed the door behind him and was not staring at Carlos, both in shock.

"I-I...uh..." Logan stuttered trying to find the words to say. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Carlos' eyes widened. He started to slowly back away from Logan, not breaking eye contact. He finally ran off, not wanting to talk to his old friend. Logan just stood in the same spot, trying to realize what had just happened.

...

**Another cliffy? Srry about that, just tired. This chapter took me a while to write. I know it was sort of rushed, with all the flashbacks and chizz, but I wanted to get those things over with...there are some more things I need to clear up with the others...like Kendall so let's see what my crazy imagination comes up with next time. **

**Thanks u guys for reading...!**


	14. Running away

**Hellope person! Wow can you believe I learned one whole paragraph of the last chapter. That's what I get for reading it like 70 times. Anyways XD here's chapter 14!**

**...**

Carlos ran as fast as he could. Not looking back one bit and ignoring the fact that his body felt completely numb. He could still feel the dizziness, and got sudden black spots in his vision. His feet began to burn from all the running. He had no idea how long he had been running, or to where he was running, he just kept going. He didn't want to face Logan in the state he was. He was weak, sorrow, angry, and depressed and so many more emotions he couldn't tell them apart.

He reached the end of the parking lot, where the street lead to the high way. He didn't know what to do. Where to go. Well he did know where to go...but was it safe? He would know he was still alive, when he was obviously trying to kill him. But he had no other choice. In his state, he knew he could crash any second. He stood at the end of the parking lot, looking at what road to go. He decided to take the risk. He chose to go to Mercedes. She could help him. She was the only person that could help him right now.

He shoved his hand into his pocket and searched for money. He found a dollar and three cents, and decided to take the bus. As if on cue, a bus stopped a few feet away from him. He ran to the bus and boarded it, giving the driver the right amount of money and sitting in the back. He sighed as he lay his back on the soft bus chair. His eyes began to close, and his body refused to move whenever he tried to. He just felt the numbness take over him and he finally crashed.

_Carlos walked down a dark alley. It was like he wasn't controlling his feet, they just moved for him. At the end of the alley, there were four persons he couldn't see very well. They're faces were a blur and it was hard to describe if they were female or male. His feet kept walking, and the closer he got, the farther the people went. He wanted to know who they were, but he just couldn't tell._

_He stopped at his track, and so did the people at the end of the alley. He tried to define who the people were, but they're bodies were all black. _

_But he found out something oddly familiar. Hair. He couldn't define it very well, but he had seen that hair before._

_The perfect, well taken care of, brown hair he'd known since childhood. He could tell who's hair that belonged to even if it was dyied green. The hair of James Diamond._

_His eyes widened as he saw James take one step closer, revealing the color in his whole body. Looking the same way he did the last time Carlos saw him. His eyes widened in surprise._

_Carlos tried to open his mouth to say something, but something stopped him._

_"Hey Carlos" James said._

Carlos opened his eyes, to see he was still riding on the bus. He looked out the window to see he was almost at his destination. Sighing, he sat right up. James' voice began to echo in Carlos' mind.

_Hey Carlos_

It was the weirdest dream he'd ever had. He hadn't seen James since the band broke up, and to see him again, even in his dreams, it was really shocking. Like it was when he saw Logan back in the hospital parking lot. He didn't want Logan to know that he'd become something nobody expected. Not even Carlos himself. He didn't even knew what he wanted to be when he grew up. But now he found out. He was a criminal and nothing could change it.

The bus pulled over, and Carlos looked out the window to see he was in the right place. He stood up and walked out of the bus. The bus drove away, leaving Carlos all alone in the street. He walked a few miles to find Mercedes big house. He sneaked in and walked to the patio so he could see Mercedes' window. He climbed up to the balcony and tapped on the window. After a few more taps and seconds of waiting, the window opened to reveal the blond girl Carlos needed to see.

"Mercedes!" He exclaimed quietly as he saw her pop her head out the window.

"Carlos? What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"Help. Please"

Mercedes sighed and hesitated. She though about it for a second, than gave him a hand to help him get into the room. He took her hand with a smile and jumped into the room.

"So what's up?" Mercedes asked crossing her arms.

Carlos pointed to his wrist. Blood streamed down to his fingers.

Mercedes dragged him to the bathroom. She told him to wash off the blood with water. After he did, she wrapped some gauze around his wrist.

"Thanks" Carlos said to Mercedes as she walked over to him. He sat on the toilet.

"No problem..." She mumbled and walked back to her room, Carlos followed. She sat on the edge of her bed while Carlos sat on a near by chair.

After a few seconds of silence the two opened they're mouths to speak.

"There's something I need to tell you" They both exclaimed simultaneously. The two chuckled.

"You go first" Mercedes said.

Carlos nodded. "Ok...so..." He sighed. "How do I explain this..." He though for a second then spoke up. He explained to her what happened after he had left her house and how he woke up in the hospital.

"So...dad wants to...kill you?"

Carlos shook his head. "Yeah" He mumbled.

"But...why?"

"Because" He looked at her in the eyes. "I refused to kill Kendall" He took a pause, then continued. "Why would I kill him, he was my best friend, even though we're not friends anymore" He shook his head once more and held his head with both his hands.

"But...does he know you're still alive?"

"I don't know. But I need your help. I can't let him find out I _am _alive. So...do you know any place I can stay. Just to spend then nigh, cause I have nowhere to go"

"Hmmm...you could stay here. Dad comes back at midnight so he won't know your here" Mercedes suggested.

"No. Not here. What if he comes earlier, I don't want him to see me"

Mercedes though of a place he could stay, but none came to mind. "I really don't know...so-" She remembered something and stopped talking. She though about the idea. It could be tricky, but if he really wants a place to stay, he'll take it. "I know where you could stay" She finally said.

Carlos' face lit up. "Where?" He asked desperately.

Mercedes took out her phone and called someone. Carlos had a puzzled look as she raised her phone to her ear and told him to be quiet. "Hey...can you come over...it's really important..." She sighed. "Fine...see you there" She hang up the phone and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"Don't you mean _we_?...come on" She dragged Carlos out of her room. They walked out of the house and got into her car. Mercedes started it and drove out of her house into the high way.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked once again.

"You'll see" Mercedes smirked and kept her eyes on the road as she drove into a place called 'Image Studios'

...

Kendall sat on his desk, staring at the black computer screen. He held a black helmet in his hands with a death grip. The picture of the person who murdered his mother on top of the desk. His best friend. Well...his ex best friend. He was the person. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe his ears when Jo told him it was actually Carlos the person running out of his mother's apartment. He didn't know what to say. What do do or what to think.

At first he wanted revenge on that person. But now that he knew who the person actually is...he doesn't know. Why did he do this? There had to be a reason. Carlos loved his mom like his own mother. All Kendall wished was to go back in time and for all of this to be a horrible, sick nightmare. When he opened his eyes, he would wake up at the Palm Woods, apartment 2J, and find his best friend, James Diamond, on the other bed next to his. That he would walk out of his shared room to see his mother cooking breakfast with the help of his little sister Katie. And Carlos, Logan and James to walk out of they're rooms and sit on the table and eat breakfast, like every other morning. James and Carlos would play with they're food. The others would laugh. Them to record another song for they're upcoming album of Big Time Rush. Gustavo constantly yelling at them and calling them dogs. Kelly to calm him down. The Jennifer's to ignore Carlos like they always did. Camille to do another of her scenes on one of the guys. Everything, to go back to the way it was before all of this happened.

Before he turned into an FBI agent, or got married or had a kid. Before he went to college. And most importantly, before Big Time Rush broke up. He just wanted to be with his friends again. To sing another song infront of thousands of people. And to be chased by fan girls, like the first time they had they're first concert. It was so fun. Especially because he was having fun with his three best friends in the world. But after those fun, summer days and those awesome years, came today.

And Today, he's sitting on his desk. At work. As an agent. Holding his past best friend's helmet that he had kept till this very day. He'd kept it because in his heart and mind there was hope. It wasn't that much but it was a small sunshine of hope, that one day, everything could go back to the way it was. Not exactly the way it was, but at least he, Logan, James and Carlos could be friends again. And not _just _friends. Best friends. More like brothers. Because that's how everything was before. When they lived in Minnesota. They called them the four musketeers, because they were always together, through thick and thin.

He looked down at the helmet in his lap, remembering all the great moments they all had involving it. The palm wood's ghost, the Hollywood super party kings of Hollywood, the _social gathering_, the photo shoot. So many things and so many moments he so desperately wish he could go back to.

"KENDALL!" He heard a male voice yell. He shaked his head and looked up to see his boss, Davis, standing in front of his desk. He dropped the helmet to the floor and stood up. "Y-Yeah! Sorry sir, didn't see you there" He said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Didn't see me? I don't think you even _heard _me. I was yelling. You really need an audio check Knight" Davis joked.

Kendall chuckled sheepishly and sat back down. Davis sat on a chair and sighed. "So...we went back to the crime scene and found a can of cola on the floor. We ran a test to see if it matches someone's finger prints. It matches you're mother's and C-"

"I know already" Kendall cut him off.

"What do you mean?"

"I already know who killed her. It was C-Carlos" He shook his head sadly.

...

"You know. I am Sick and Tired of you. You can go to-"

"Hey James!" Mercedes walked into James' intense acting scene. The producers and directors began to yell at her and telling her to get off the set. She ignored them and turned to James.

"Mercedes? How did you get in?" James asked.

Mercedes chuckled. "I just told the guard I was Mercedes, I guess dad is real famous cause after she heard my last name she didn't hesitate into letting me in" She explained with a smile.

James sighed. "Sorry dude, take five and we start the scene again" He told the blond guy that was doing the scene with him. He nodded and walked away.

"What do you want?" James asked crossing his arms.

"Are you busy tonight?" Mercedes asked.

James furrowed his brows. "Whyy...?" He asked thinking she was going to ask him out. He was wrong.

"I was wondering if a friend of mine could stay with you...he's your friend too...kind of..."

"Who?" James asked looking behind her.

Mercedes ran backstage and returned with the Latino boy. They walked back to James.

"Here he is" Mercedes said tapping James' back. James turned around. His eyes met with the old, chocolate brown eyes he'd never thought he'd see again.

"Carlos?"

"James?" They said they're name's simultaneously in shock.

...

**And again...I am mean. Because I do another cliffy. Don't you just hate me? XD Man school starts tomorrow, that sucks. It's gonna be a little hard to update from now on because I have computer not allowed in school nights blah blah. I'll sneak into my laptop and write a few paragraphs whenever I can. **

**Thx 4 Reading!**

**I'll update soon! :)**


	15. Not the same person

**Sorry about the loooooooooooong wait. First, school started and I've been busy, second I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter. James and Carlos together again is a BIG deal for me to write. **

**Thank you all for your reviews, I apritiate everyone taking they're time on reading this. :) So it was a bit hard. This chapter is a bit short...sorry. Here's chapter 15!**

...

Kendall sat on his desk, doing some paper work he had to do. It was a case about a man the FBI was looking for. He looked at the paper next to the key board to real the mans' name. Jonathan Stone. He read that a woman named Katie Jones had seen him at Town Square on last Saturday. Katie Jones.

"OH MY GOD! KATIE!" Kendall exclaimed all of a sudden, remembering his little sister. Her mother had died and she had no clue, and the funeral was in two days. He quickly dropped everything he was doing and picked up his phone. He dialed Katie's number and raised the phone to his ear after pressing send.

The phone rang a few times, but there was no answer. He called a few more times, but she still wouldn't answer. Kendall sighed in frustration and put the phone down. He continued doing his work. As he was about to press a letter on the computer, his phone began to ring. He quickly took the phone, and answered it.

"Hey Big Bro, what's up?" Katie said happily from the other line.

"Hey Katie" Kendall said trying to sound happy. "How's everything going in Minnesota?" He said, not wanting to get to the point of things, and sounding a bit nervous.

"Okay, now what's going on?" Katie said sounding serious like she always did when she wanted to get to the point of something.

Kendall sighed. "C-Can you come over tomorrow?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Katie, I love you, just...please come tomorrow. It's really important okay."

Katie sighed. "Okay, fine. I just have to get some permission from my university to get at least two days free"

"Oh right. University. Well, you do that, you can stay at my house, we got a spare room."

"Kendall, I've been to your house, remember last year, with mom and Jake"

"Yeah...I do..."

"Kendall is everything okay?" Katie asked noticing Kendall's voice shaky and nervous.

"Y-No Katie. Nothing is okay. We'll talk when you come over kay?"

"Kay. Bye Bro" She said.

"Bye" Kendall hang up the phone. He sighed. How was he going to tell Katie she was coming to they're mother's funeral. His heart was shattered. He couldn't bare to see his little sister cry. She was eighteen now, and she had grown. Her voice was a little deeper and she was taller, but to Kendall, she was still his little sister, and he loved her no matter what.

...

After the most awkward and weird moment of the two boys lives thanks to Mercedes, Carlos and James drove to Spring Valley, James apartment. The two had taken it very breath taking seeing each other after so many years. They didn't know either to man-hug or just shook hands, so they did neither. They just stared at each other, with such disbelief, thinking they were dreaming. But it was all proven to be very realistic, thanks to the girl that brought the two old friends together. And after a little convincing from the blond, James gave in and let Carlos stay at his place.

The whole car ride from Image Studios to Spring Valley was silent. It was about five minutes away, but it felt like and hour to them. Not one word came out of eithers mouth, only the sound of they're breathing, and the radio that was turned to low volume, playing pop music.

When they finally got to they're destination, the two got out of the car and walked into the apartment. James shot the door closed as the two came in. Carlos looked around the fancy apartment in awe.

"Like my place? James voice was heard through his ears. He jumped up in surprise to hear his old voice again. It hadn't changed a bit, and neither did his appearance. He did look a bit older, and muscular, but he still looked like James.

Carlos turned to him. "Y-Yeah. Nice place" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Another silence surrounded the two. Carlos kept his gaze around the apartment's furniture. James kept his gaze on Carlos. He still couldn't believe he was with his old friend Carlos. He wasn't one to keep grudges, but he was still a bit mad at him. For fighting with Logan that is. He had forgotten about the whole argument they had back at Rocque Records, even though its what brought them to that day. He was just so angry at him. He wanted to yell at his and ask him so many questions that had been running through his mind since he found out he was a criminal. How? Why? Who? When? But he couldn't. He didn't want Carlos to find out he knew everything that he was. He chose to keep it low and act like nothing had happened and that he was clueless. But he wasn't going to act THAT stupid. He was gonna make him talk. Either he liked it or not.

"Want something to eat or drink?" James asked walking to the kitchen.

"Sure" Carlos said following him. James opened the fridge. He couldn't help to see the pudding cups right in front of him. So he grabbed two and handed one to Carlos.

"Thanks" Carlos said as he opened his pudding cup. James handed him a spoon, and the two began to devour the pudding cups in mutual silence. After the thick and tasty snack was all gone, they sighed in relief and threw away the empty plastic cups.

The pudding reminded them so much of they're teenage lives. They all adored pudding, especially chocolate pudding. It was a part of them that would never change. No matte what happened.

James walked back to the living room and turned on the TV. An old show appeared on the screen, from about the late 80's. The two sat on the couch to watch the old show they didn't even know, but as always, in silence.

The show was the most boring thing on TV. It had no scenes what so ever. James and Carlos just stared at the old man mowing the yard on TV, to avoid the awkwardness.

But James didn't care. He just wanted Carlos to spill. To tell him what was up with his life, and to hear it from Carlos himself. He just needed to find out everything. So he cleared his throat.

"So..." James began his plan of making Carlos talk. Carlos turned his gaze from the TV to James, gaining his full attention. "How's it going?"

Carlos furrowed his brow. "Hmm...okay...I...guess" His lip quivered, now feeling very uncomfortable around him.

"Okay?...Well...that's...cool" James said sarcastically.

"Mhm" Carlos looked at his shoes in awe, not wanting to meet James' gaze. He didn't want to say anything he shouldn't.

"Why were you looking for a place to stay?" James asked.

Carlos hesitated. Did James know? He didn't know what to say, or do, so he just kept looking at his shoes. An old pair of black sneakers Mercedes had lend him before going to James.

"Carlos? You in there?" James gently tapped Carlos' head where his helmet once lay. Now the beloved black helmet was gone and his thick black hair was now shown.

Carlos shoved James hand aside and sighed. "Because...My house is being fumigated" He lied.

James didn't buy it. He knew Carlos was faking, and he hated faker liar people. "Your lying" He mumbled innocently. Carlos gave him a puzzled look, not hearing what James had mumbled.

James abruptly stood up and looked Carlos in the eye. "You're lying!" He yelled angrily. "Do you think I'm stupid Carlos? Do you think that if you tell me something I'm gonna buy it? Well your wrong! I know what happened to you. Mercedes told me everything. So stop being such a fucking liar!"

Carlos' jaw dropped at James' sudden outbreak. "Shit" He cursed under his breath. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say back. But James continued his speech.

"I'm not a dumb ass Carlos. I know everything. I know Griffin is behind all of this. That you follow his orders and _kill _people. And...and that he wants you to kill Kendall." He shook his head in disbelief.

"That's half of it" Carlos mumbled sheepishly.

James raised his head so his eyes would meet with Carlos'. "What do you mean that's half of it?" He asked.

"Nothing" Carlos muttered looking away from the brunette.

"It is not nothing Carlos. Tell me" James demanded.

Carlos stood up angrily. "I don't need to explain anything to anybody. Especially you" He poked James' chest.

James stared at him, not believing that the person standing in front of his was Carlos Garcia. His once best bud. One of the Super Hollywood Party Kings Of Hollywood. Was he really dreaming? Because the Carlos Garcia he knew was _not _a criminal. The Carlos Garcia he knew was a fun, loving boy that was full of energy and would never kill anything. Especially a person. He felt like this person was a complete stranger, standing in front of him and invading his apartment. "Who are you? Because your not the Carlos Garcia I knew eight years ago"

"That Carlos died eight years ago, along with his mother" Carlos backed away from James slowly. He gave him one last look and walked out of the apartment.


	16. Gone Again

**Hi. Sorry for so long on not updating. School. Homework. Studying. Blah Blah Blah. I was too tired after doing 20 unecesarry algebra exercises when it was supposed to be 10. Grr...Lol. That's what I get for not paying attention to the teacher 0.o **

**So here's Chapter 16!**

...

James stood there, as he saw Carlos walk out the door. Was he really going to let him leave like that? He couldn't. He wouldn't. Carlos didn't have a place to stay. James was the only hope for him. He ran out the door, to see Carlos pressing the elevator button to go down.

"Carlos wait" He said walking towards the Latino. Carlos ignored him. The elevator doors opened and he walked in, pressing the lobby button.

Before the doors could close, James stepped in. "Carlos..." He stopped the doors from closing by standing in they're way. He sighed. "I-I'm sorry for coming out at you like that okay..."

Carlos looked at James. He sighed in defeat and walked out of the elevator, James following him behind. When he reached James' apartment, he closed the door behind them and turned to look at the tall brunette.

"Do you wanna know _why _I left the band? Why this is what I am now. Why I am nothing but crap to everyone. Why my family turned they're backs on me? Why My Life is shit Right now?" His voice sounded angrier and angrier by every question he made. He sucked in a deep breath and continued his speech after seeing James slowly nod with wide eyes.

"It's all because of Griffin. It's all of his fault! He's the whole reason all of this is happening to me. He said that if I didn't kill Kendall he'd kill my dad just like he did to my mom. He made me kill Mrs Knight, and some other guy, I feel horrible James, I feel so unlike myself. I'm not Carlos Garcia, the fun guy that came from Minnesota with his three best friends anymore, I'm now Carlos, the fucking criminal I don't want to be. You know what I really want to do. I wanna kill Griffin. He ruined my whole life. You know, I did go back to Minnesota, but he killed mom and made me do his dirty work for him, and hate it, I hate this so much. I rather kill myself first before watching my dad being killed by that bastard"

Tears formed in his eyes. James could see them. Carlos had finally opened up to him, and that's all James wanted. Some things shock him some things he already knew. He couldn't believe it. Did he listen right.

"Wait...your telling me...you killed Mrs Knight?" James asked, now it was his turn for his eyes to tear up.

Carlos slowly nodded, like it was hard for him to move his neck. James sucked in a deep, but shaky breath, not wanting to cry in front of Carlos. It all exploded. All the things he wanted to know, in one single minute, and now his brain was processing all the new information it received. Mrs Knight dead...Carlos not being himself. So many things. He felt his heart being shattered. "Griffin is heartless" He mumbled sheepishly looking at his shoes.

Carlos sighed nervously. "You have no idea James" He mumbled back.

"Why?...Why did he want to do such horrible things. What has Mrs Knight and/or Kendall ever done to _him_?" James asked in frustration to no specific person.

Carlos shook his head sadly. A tear escaped his eye, streaming down his cheek and finally landing on the white rug they stood on. He let out a few sobs, not being able to control himself. They just kept coming and escaping his lips. He shook his head, more tears cascading down his cheeks uncontrollably. Men don't cry. Carlos knew that. Everybody said that. But he couldn't control it. Sobs just kept coming and coming, and the tears were unstoppable. He didn't care James was staring at him, with probably a sad look. He felt James' hands wrap around him and pat him in the back a few times.

James gave Carlos a guy-hug. He felt sympathy. He hadn't seen Carlos in a very long time ago, and did not expect him to see him this way. So broken, and screwed, so many things he didn't expect from him. Who would of guessed. Carlos was like the crazy fun guy out of all of them.

Carlos' sobs finally stopped and he let go of James' embrace. With a sniff, he wiped his cheeks from the fallen tears and stared at James. James had a few tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked at him with concern. He didn't know what to do next. Was Carlos going to stay, or was he going to leave? He decided to make him stay. He didn't have a place to stay and he didn't want Carlos to be all alone at night. He could obviously defend himself, but what if the cops came and arrested him. That would _not _be fun.

"T-There's a spare room down the hallway to your left. And the bathroom is right next to it. I'll give you some clean clothes and a towel so you can bathe" James said. Carlos nodded his head and followed James to his room. He opened a big closet that contained about a thousand of clothes. James walked in further into the closet. He turned on a light switch to reveal the closet was the size of his bedroom. There were clothes on racks.

James looked around the room, and walked to the wall. He opened a little drawer, revealing some underware and t-shirts and other clothes. He handed Carlos the whole drawer that also included a bar of soap, shampoo, condition, a raizor, axe body spray and a comp.

"Go take a bath and change" He said. Carlos nodded and walked out of the giant closet, to the bathroom. James sighed and walked back to the living room to watch TV.

...

_Ring Ring!...Ring Ring!...Ring Ring...Ri-_

James' eyes shot open in annoyment. He grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello" He said looking at the time. 8:00pm. He stood up from his bed as he realized who the person on the other side was.

"How's it going?" Mercedes asked from the other line.

"Oh Uh..." James shaked his head. "G-Good. Good. Everything is fine. Why?" He asked.

"No, no reason. How's Carlos?"

James furrowed his brow in confusion, then remembered the events of the previous day. His eyes lit up and he walked out of his room. The door to the room Carlos once was, was open. James walked in to see a messy room. Typical Carlos. He sighed. "Not here" He simply said.

"Where is he?" Mercedes asked.

James walked out of the room and checked the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room, and Carlos was nowhere to be found. "I have no idea"

...

Carlos walked into a big mantion. A man dressed fancily opened the door and greeted him. Carlos shoved him to the side and walked up the stair case. He opened the nearest door to reveal an office room. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

His feet pressed firmly on the ground, his head looking right in front of him, and his face as serious as ever, he opened his mouth so words that he never thought he'd say would come out. "I'll do it. I'll kill Kendall"

...

**Nothing. I have nothing to say except wow. Not even I saw that coming, and I'm writing this. Oh wait...I did! lol. **


	17. Telling Her

**Here's chapter 17!**

**...**

People rushed by the blond couple as they waited. Waited for Katie. At the airport. Right in front of the doors that led to to the check-in desk.

Kendall shifted his weight nervously, looking at all the people passing by them, ansious to see his little sister. Jo stood next to him, holding his hand in hers, trying to calm him down. His hands were shaky, and his gaze turned from one person to another quickly.

He was trying to figure out _how _he was going to tell his sister abouut they're mother. He didn't know how. He kept saying the words over and over again in his mind. 'Katie, mom is gone' It seemed hard for him to think about it, he couldn't imagine telling her. He shook his head and sighed, releasing Jo's hand and rubbing his face. When he finally looked up, he heard Jo shouting "Katie!" He quickly looked at the doors with many other people coming out, but the person that poped out the most was the red haired girl that walked towards them with a grin planted on her face.

Kendall ran towards his sister and embraced her into a hug. Jo smiled at the siblings and walked towards them.

"Kendall" Katie said between giggling as her brother hugged her. Katie dropped her bag and hugged him back. People walked by, giving them either weird looks or happy smiles.

Katie pulled away from her brother and hugged Jo.

"How was your trip Katie?" Jo asked pulling away from her.

"Not that bad, except that I had to sit next to this weird fat guy that kept eating nachos" Katie said as Kendall grabbed her bag and they walked to the parking lot. Kendall and Jo chuckled. "I mean, where did he get the nachos?"

"That we'll never know baby sister" Kendall said putting the bag on the trunk and closing it. They all got into the car and drived away.

...

"What did I do?" Carlos groaned rubbing his face with his hands as he walked out of Griffin's house. He walked to the bus station and a bus came and he got in. He sat down in the first spot he found free, and shook his head as the bus began to drive off.

He found himself thinking of what he was going to do about this situation. Was he really going to do this? Right now? At this momment? After he got off this bus. To his old bud, _just _to save his father that he hadn't seen in years and that may or may not still love him.

He sighed in frustration as the bus came to a halt. He stood up before anybody else in the bus could and walked out into the sidewalk. He was in down town LA. Usualy there would be alot of people rushing by in a hurry to do something extreamely important, but there weren't many people.

He herad little kids screaming from a distance, and all of a sudden he was thrown to the floor by a bunch of 15-year-old teenagers and little kids and even some adults running. He shaked his head, and stood up to see a few people crowded. He heard a female voice talking to them about something, but he couldn't hear what she talked about, so he walked closer.

It was a brunette woman with brown eyes. She looked 24, wearing a ghost helmet and holding a camera in her hands, she talked about ghost movies.

Carlos' eyes widened. Was this...really?

"Well..." The girl clapped her hands. "I'm Stephanie King, thanks for your support everyone, here's a suvenier" She handed everybody a ghost bubblehead and a CD with her ghost films. Everybody took one and walked away.

Carlos stood there as he watched Stephanie pick up all her cameras and left over CD's and bubbleheads and put them in a bag. She put the bag behind her back and walked towards Carlos direction as she ziped the bag.

She looked up to see Carlos, but did not recognize him. "Oh I'm sorry, did you want a bubblehead too?" She asked him grabbing her bag to get the bubblehead.

"N-No...no thanks" He said nervously.

"Oh okay...I'm sorry but do I know you?...because you seem sooo..." She looked him in the eyes in recognition. "Carlos? From the Palm Woods? Big Time Rush? Is it really you?" She smiled.

"Yeah...hey Stephanie" Carlos smiled at his old friend.

"Oh my gosh, I havn't seen you in such a long time" She gave him a hug.

"So, how's it going?" She asked grinning and backing away from him.

Carlos' smile faded. He didn't want to tell Stepahine anything about his life...so he decided to lie...

"Nothing...just...been hanging with...J-James...and-"

"You guys are friends again?" Stephanie asked happily in surprise.

"Y-Yeah...sort of...so, what about you?"

"Well, you know how I've always wanted to be a horror movie maker right?" Carlos nodded in agreement. "Well I'm making my own movies with some friends of mine and I hand them out to people with ghost bubbleheads" She showed Carlos a ghost bubblehead.

Carlos chuckled as he studied them bubblehead. "And your scaring little kids with your effects?"

Stephanie nodded "Yeah, even the adults get scared, it was really funny"

"Yeah...so I'll see you around Stephanie" Carlos said trying to leave but she stopped him.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"Uh...nowhere, just...wanted to walk around it's all" He lied.

"Oh okay...so can I come along with you?...My apartment is being fumigated, so I have to be out of there for the whole day, and I seriously have nothing else to do" She put her hands on her hips.

Stephanie oviously had no clue of what he was going through at the moment. She had no idea, and Carlos wasn't planning any time sooner on telling her. He also didn't want her to come along to wherever he was going. So what could he say...or do...? He had no other choice but...

"Okay" He said with a sigh.

Stephanie furrowed her brow. "Carlos is everything okay? You seem tense" She said noticing Carlos acting weird.

The last time she saw him he was angry. She knew what had happened to BTR. She was there. At the Palm Woods. When they all stopped in the middle of the lobby and went they're seperate ways. She had no idea back then, until Jo told her. And she was really bummd about it, because she knew that they were best friends till the end. And she thought nothing could break that. But it did, and look at them now.

"Y-Yeah...I'm okay" Carlos gave Stephanie a sheepys smile. "Come on, let's go to the park or something" He said with a little more confidence.

Stephanie grinned. "Okay" And so the two walked together to the park.

...

"This is your bedroom" Jo said as Katie and Kendall walked into a bedroom. Katie looked around the room. The walls were painted a light blue, there was one window with white curtains, the beds covers were blue, with white polka dots, and the rug was white. There was a wooden desk in one side of the room, with a white lamp and some pictures of her and Kendall together, Jo and Kendall and the three of them. There was one with her and Kendall and in the middle of the siblings was they're mom. It was at a hockey game. Katie was 10 and Kendall was 15.

Katie smiled as she gazed around the room. "This is nice" She said as she placed her bag on the bed.

"Kendall and I decorated it ourselves" Jo said smiling.

"Cool. I like it"

"Thanks" The couple said grinning.

"Well...the bathroom's across the hall, our room is next door, and you know where the kitchen is. We'll let you settle in" Kendall said. Katie nodded and opened her bag as Kendall and Jo left. She began to take her things out of her bag and put them in the empty drawrs.

"You should tell her now" Jo said when they finally got out of Katie's room.

"I don't know. She just got here and I don't want her to cry. It's gonna be really hard for her" Kendall said as he shook his head.

Jo sighed. "Fine. Tell her when you think she's ready" Jo said and walked into her room.

Kendall sighed. He thought about it for a while. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate pudding cup from the frindge. He opened the lid and began to eat it with a spoon as he thought.

How was he going to tell Katie. It was so hard for him. She would start crying, she would be broken. How was he going to tell her that tomorrow was they're mother's funeral. He sighed in frustration and swallowed the pudding in his mouth.

"Pudding? Is there any left for me?" Katie asked interrupting Kendall's thoughts.

"Uh..yeah, yeah, there's one left in the fridge" He said pointing to the fridge. Katie smiled and opened the fridge to find one last chocolate pudding cup. She took it and began to eat it.

"So...what's up?" Katie asked filling her mouth with pudding.

"Nothing...just eating some chocolate pudding" Kendall said showing her hi spudding cup.

"I kinda figured that...no I meant, why did you ask me to come?" She asked.

Kendall sighed. After filling his mouth with the last of his pudding, he put the empty cup aside and sighed. "Katie...we need to talk"

"About what?" Katie asked with pudding on her mouth. She put the cup aside and swallowed. "Don't tell me mom found out about that F I got last week. University is hard!"

"No. No. It's not that...wait you got an F?"

"Big deal, not like you got any when you went to university" She teased.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Anyways, seriously lil sis, we _really _need to talk" Kendall said in a more serious tone.

"About what?" Katie asked crossing her arms and looking him staright in the eyes.

Kendall sighed, trying to find the right words to say to his sister. He ran his fingures through his blond hair and looked at Katie in the eyes. "Katie..." He sighed once again. "I have no idea how to say this. It's really hard for me to say it, but...mom...mom's dead Katie, she died" Tears began to streem down his cheeks.

Katie looked rather shocked. She stared at his brother like he was some kind of gohst that just shot him with a freeze ray. Her whide eyes stared back at his. "N-No way...Kendall don't play jokes with me" She said as her eyes bagan to water.

Kendall nodded no. "I wish I was joking"

Katie shook her head. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She bagan to sob very loudly until she finally began to cry harder than she'd ever cried before. Kendall wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, crying into his shirt.

Kendall didn't care that Katie wet his shirt with tears. He knew this would happen. Katie was broken. He had told her and now she was crying her eyes out hysterically.

...

**...Sorry..it's short and there are some misspelled words..or maybe alot of them...but I seriously am lucky I put this up because the stupid light is going on a and off because of the Huracine Earl and I have to freaking hurry up b4 it goes off and the internet shuts down.**

**Peace!**


	18. The Truth

The blue sky, the birds tweeting, the sun hitting they're skin, and a perfect day shinning above them. It was beautiful, so Stephanie thought. And so did Carlos.

The park was filled with little kids playing on the swing sets happily, like there was no tomorrow. Cheering and laughing and having the time of they're life. Some couples walked passed them holding hands or even kissing.

Carlos raised his eyebrows as he saw a couple sitting on a bench, kissing wildly. He elbowed Stephanie and pointed towards the dramatic couple. She chuckled.

"Get a room!" Carlos shouted. The couple suddenly pulled away and stared at Stephanie and Carlos. The two quickly walked away casually, like nothing ever happened, while the coupled continued they're lip action.

Carlos chuckled. "They almost ate each others face" He said as they now walked normally, passing by a fountain.

"Lucky them you stopped them" Stephanie joked giggling.

Carlos chuckled for the probably ninety millionth time that day. "Carlos to the rescue! Of all those face-sucking people!" He joked. Stephanie and Carlos laughed historically. He was having such a great time with Stephanie. He felt a bit like his old self again. He was actually having...fun! Something he'd never had since a long time ago. It was like nothing was wrong. Like he could hang out with Stephanie all day, and that this day would never end. But every good thing comes to an end. And they were getting there.

Stephanie looked at her wrist-watch to see it was 6pm. She put her arm down and looked at Carlos who was staring at a group of boys playing basketball in a near by basketball court. It was a 2 on 2. And two of them seemed to be winning because of they're constant cheering.

Stephanie sighed. "I gotta go Carlos" Carlos turned to see the brunette girl. "My mom said to meet her at her house. And the fumigating people have to be done"

"Oh...okay...see you around" He sadly shook his head and turned around to walk away, but Stephanie grabbed his shoulder and made him look at her.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah...yeah. Everything is fine Stephanie. " Carlos gave her a fake smile, which she obviously didn't bought. Her face was as serious as ever.

"Tell me the truth. I know your lying to me. Common. We're friends. You can trust me. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Family problem? Friend problem? What is it?" Stephanie grabbed his shoulders and looked into his brown eyes. She knew something was wrong with him. He was obviously not acting like himself, except sometimes when he made really funny jokes, and goofed around, but it wasn't the same. She missed the old Carlos.

Carlos felt in between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't find the way to slide away from it. He didn't want to tell Stephanie about his life. He had no idea how she would react. How she would take all this information in. What if she screamed, or just stared at him? What if he ran? He wouldn't have to see her reaction. But running wouldn't solve anything, and Carlos wanted to be cool with Stephanie. But...how could he tell her without...running off or anything. He didn't know. And he had no other choice but to just, speak the truth, with things left out.

"You wanna know the truth?" Carlos asked calmly and in a serious tone.

Stephanie nodded her head, her hands still holding both his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

Carlos sighed and looked up to the perfect blue sky. He brain stormed a few ways to tell Stephanie this, and even imagined what would happen. He finally looked into her eyes and with all honesty he had in him, he spoke the truth. "I'm a criminal. That's the truth"

Stephanie kept looking him in the eyes with a puzzled look. She felt confusion struck her. She didn't comprehend what Carlos had just said. So she shaked him. "What?"

"You heard me Steph" He made her release his shoulders. He gave her a hug. Stephanie, still confused, hugged him back.

When they pulled apart, they looked at each other. Stephanie was still shocked/confused. Carlos gave her a sheepysh smile and walked away from the brunette.

...

Sometimes things don't come out the way you'd thought. Nothing does. And as Logan sat on that agonizing waiting room, all of these crazy thought went running through his mind.

Was she going to be okay? Was it a boy or a girl? Was Camille ready? Was the baby ready? Was _he _ready?

He didn't expect things to go so fast. Yesterday your just a regular teenager walking around school with your best buds. Then you and your buds are in LA as a famous boy band. And after, the 'buds' argue. The 'buds' begin to see things that are irritating and things they can't stand from they're other 'buds'. And when when you least expect it the 'buds' aren't buds anymore. And they spread out and find a new life to live, by themselves. And the friendship dies. And then you study, get married and now have a kid. And after comes watching your child grow into a man/woman. Watch them fulfill they're dreams. Watch them be the best they can. And then watch them get married and have they're own kids. And when the time comes, die, and leave this crazy world.

Logan couldn't believe any of this. Sitting in the waiting room made his body feel completely numb. He was nervous. Two hours ago, Camille had went in there, feeling horrible pain. And two hours later Logan sat in this waiting room impatiently, looking at the doctors pass by and hoping one of them gave him news. And lucky for him, one did.

"Logan Mitchell?" A doctor asked aproaching the impatient man.

"Yes, Yeah!" Logan cleared his troat as he stood up quickly. "Yes? Is Camille okay?" He asked worrily.

"Of course. Congratulation on your baby girl" The doctor gave him a happy smile.

Logan stood in his spot frozen. Not knowing what to do first. A huge grin was forming in his face, and all of a sudden he jumped up, unfreezing himself happily and gave the doctor a sudden hug. He chuckled happily as a few tears escaped his eyes.

The doctor awkwardly hugged him back, chuckling.

"Can I see her...Uh...them?" Logan asked whiping a few happy tears from his eyes.

"No. Not yet. The baby is being checked to see if everything came out normally and Camille is resting" The doctor informed.

"Oh" Logan shook his head sadly.

"But, before she went to sleep, Camille told me to tell you that she wants a scooter" He said.

Logan raised his head and stared at the doctor in confusion. "A scooter? Why?"

"She said she wanted a scooter for your baby daughter"

Logan furrowed his brow. "How are new born babies supposed to ride scooters?" Logan said getting the image in his head of a new born baby riding a scooter. He chuckled at the silly thought and looked at the doctor that shrugged and got out a paper from his pocket.

"Here. She said there are the deetz" He handed Logan a small yellow paper. Logan too it.

"Good luck" The doctor said and walked away.

Logan unfolded the small paper to reveal something written in cursive letters. _'Pink scooter with flowers. Plz! Love U' _

Logan sighed. He shoved the small paper into his pocket and walked out of the hospital to his car. He got in a drived to a scooter selling store called 'Scooter World

"Hello. Welcome to Scooter World" A woman said as Logan entered the ginormous store. He gazed around the place to find all kinds of scooters. Baby scooters, teen scooters, scooters for old people, even scooters for cats and dogs and other animals.

He kept walking, and looking for the specific pink flower scooters, and didn't find one. They were all mostly pink with non-flowers. He sighed in frustration as he kept looking at all the scooters.

He still couldn't find any. He noticed a red button next to a rack of scooters that said _'Press this button for Customer Service' _He pressed the button and waited a few seconds, until a very large man appeared as he looked around.

"Hello. How may I help you" The employee asked, sounding a little irritated. He looked at a clipboard he held in his hands.

Logan turned around to speak to the large man. "Yeas. I'm looking for a-woah!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Sorry, we don't sell any Woah!" The man said, trying to sound like Logan.

"Gustavo?" Logan exclaimed.

He looked away from the clipboard and directly at Logan. "How do you know my- oh right name ta- Logan?"

...


	19. Things will never be the same

**Ya miss me! Haha...I'm really sorry for taking forever on updating, I've been busy lately with school and I also had major writers block that was killing me! But its finally over and I have ALLOT of things planned for this story. **

**So...Here's chapter 19!**

...

Logan stared at the large man standing in front of him. The man he knew eight years ago as Gustavo Rocque, who had now lost a few pounds, and who's style wasn't so extreme. He just wore a red T with his manager name tag in one side and the words _'Scooter World' _in the other. He couldn't believe it. Gustavo wasn't lying when he had told the four boys that he'd had to take over his father's scooter business if he lost Big Time Rush.

_'Gustavo we have a code 10 in Isle 9' _A woman said from the loud speakers.

Gustavo turned around to leave but Logan stopped him. "Woah wait, aren't you gonna help me out here?" He asked making Gustavo look at him.

"Why should _I _help _you _when _you _and the other _dogs _let me down" He said angrily.

Logan sighed and looked around the place. His eyes met with the thing he was looking for. The small, pink scooter with printed flowers of all shape, sizes and colors covering every part of it. It had a small white basket in the front with a horn by the side. He smiled as he approached the rack and pulled the large scooters covering the small scooter away. He grabbed the scooter and placed it on the floor.

Gustavo furrowed his brow in confusion. Why would Logan, a twenty four-year old guy, want such a small, girly scooter?

"Never mind, I already found what I needed without your help. Thanks for nothing" Logan muttered as he wheeled the scooter to the cash register.

"Wait, _why _do you even need that? My opinion, that scooter is too small and girly for you. You need something more like this" He pointed to a bigger scooter.

Logan shook his head. "It's not for me, it's for my daughter"

Gustavo's eyes widened is surprise. "_You _have a daughter? Since when?"

"Today" He mumbled trying to hide his smile from Gustavo.

Gustavo's frown turned into a grin and all of a sudden he was hugging Logan. Logan looked at Gustavo awkwardly, not even bothering to return the hug or even smile. _'What a hypocrite' _Logan thought. First the man is all angry at him, then he's all happy hugging him.

"Dude, what's your problem!" Logan said pushing Gustavo off of him. Gustavo stared at him awkwardly. "First your all mad and now your all happy hugging me? You're a hypocrite" He said speaking his mind. He grabbed the scooter from the floor and was about to keep walking, but Gustavo's voice stopped him.

"Dog...I mean" He sighed "Logan, I'm s-s-Sorry!" He managed to say.

Logan turned around and gave him a side ways smile.

"I've been taking anger management classes for a while, and seeing you again made me remember the old days and I got mad" He sighed. "The old days. When I had my three houses, and my mansion, my sweet, beautiful, comfy...mansion" He began to cry.

Logan felt a bit uncomfortable just standing there and watching a grown man cry, so he awkwardly walked over to him and gave him a hug, constantly patting his back.

"It'll be okay big guy" Logan said awkwardly as Gustavo pulled away from him, pulling his glasses up and whipping his tears. "Yeah...right. I ended up owning this place, and I lost my mansion and all my houses. Nothing is good about it"

"On the bright side...you aren't homeless" Logan gave him a sheepish smile. Gustavo stared at him like he was stupid.

_'Gustavo, we have a code 10 in isle 9' _A women from the loud speakers said once again.

Gustavo sighed. "Well, gotta work" He was about to leave but Logan got in his way.

"Wait, uh...can I...ask you something?" Logan asked.

"You already did, come on move, I gotta go" Gustavo said impatiently.

"No. That doesn't count" Logan sighed. "Listen. Have you...seen any of the other guys?" He asked.

Gustavo frowned. "No...haven't heard of any of you dogs in about eight years. Why?"

"N-No reason. Just thought I might ask...And...are you mad because we let you down?"

Gustavo hesitated before answering Logan's question. "Well, the fact that I lost my mansion, my recording studio, my limo, all my furniture, my porch, my money, my-my..." He began to sob again like a little boy who wanted his mommy.

Logan sighed. He gave him another hug and patted his back a few times until Gustavo regained himself. He took a few steppes away from Logan and fixed his glasses for no certaint reason. "Well than, I best be getting to work" He cleared is throat. "Nice seeing you Logan" He turned around and walked away.

Logan frowned. That was unusual. The Gustavo he knew would never speak like that. He would yell, even if he was happy. He'd never talk to any of the boys in such a nice way. He'd never say good-anything. Just yelling, And demands. And he began to miss that. The fat, overly-dressed, yelling, bossy man he once knew. But deep down inside he had a heart. And he had a soft side. And he actually liked the boys. He had admit it. They were his ticket to go right back to the top, and now he was right on the bottom of fame.

Logan payed for the small scooter and left the store, so he could go back to the hospital. To see his daughter. What really mattered at the moment.

...

This city seemed so unfamiliar at the beginning, when he had first stepped into this new way of living. He didn't even know where there was a gas station. He just let people drive him to wherever he needed to go. The city was way different from his home town. From Minnesota. He was used to the cold atmosphere. The snow falling from the sky and landing wherever it could. The sun shinning only on summer days. It all changed to this new place. Where the sun was shinning most of the time, the atmosphere was hot and people were too busy to have small conversations with other people.

And after years of living in the same place and walking around and studding it, Carlos knew this city like the palm of his hand. He could tell directions to anybody who needed them, easily.

Carlos shoved his hand into his poked to see if he had any money. He pulled his hand up to find a dollar he found in the street earlier. His stomach began to growl, begging him for some food. He looked around to see a deli a few feet away from him.

He sat on a chair by the middle of the deli and ordered himself a coffee. The waitress gave him a sweet smile and placed his coffee in the table. Carlos noticed the waitress didn't give him any sugar, and she was already out of sight, so he turned around to get the sugar from the seat behind him, but it was already taken by a brunette man that he couldn't see his face because his back was pointing at him.

"Excuse me, but can I have that sugar if your not going to use it?" He asked very politely.

"Sure man" The guy said grabbing the sugar from the table and turning around to hand it to Carlos.

But when Carlos saw who the guy really was, he didn't feel like adding sugar to his coffee. Heck, he didn't even want coffee anymore. He felt like running out when he saw the face of James Diamond for the second time that week.

"Hey Carlos" James said as if he knew Carlos would be there at that same time, at that same place.

"Uh...hey" Carlos said taking the sugar from James. He sat right on his chair and opened the small paper containing the sugar. He poured it into the coffee and began to stir it with a small straw.

"So...what's up?" James said casually walking to Carlos table and sitting across from him, holding his own coffee.

"Uh...drinking coffee?" Carlos said holding his coffee cup up like it was the most obvious thing even.

"Right...right." They stayed quiet for a few minutes, constantly taking a sip from they're coffee, and gazing at each other, than away. The atmosphere was awkward, the both of them could taste it in the air, besides the coffee they drank.

"Would you like anything else sir?" The waitress came back to the table. Carlos gave her a small smile and answerd the woman. "No thank you" He handed her the dollar for the coffee, and she left him with a "Have a good day"

Carlos stood up from the chair, like James wasn't even there, and walked out of the deli. James stood up and followed his old friend out of the deli. He walked hurriedly behind him, trying to walk besides him, but Carlos kept walking faster and faster by the second. Then they jogged, then they ran like they were in a marathon.

All James wanted was to talk to Carlos. To ask him why he left and didn't have breakfast or anything. He really didn't know he was going to find him at that deli. He just decided to get a coffee and happened to find him. And when he did, he acted like nothing was wrong. Like he was _supposed _to meet him there. When he obviously wasn't expecting his presence.

James finally got closer to Carlos and tackled him to the ground. He fell on top of him , blocking his way to run away.

"What the fuck James, get off" He tried to push James away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Why can't you just trust me?" James exclaimed suddenly. Carlos eyes widened as he saw James stand up. He held up a hand to help him up. Carlos hesitated. He looked at his surroundings to see a few people staring at them both, and some people completely ignoring them and walking pass them.

He sighed after a few seconds and took James' hand. When he got to his feet he let go of James' hand and looked at him with a 'What Now?' look.

"Want to stay at my house? You don't have anywhere to stay or to be...do you?" James asked noticing Carlos' expression.

"No...I-I don't" Carlos lied. He did have something to do, and now he was beginning to regret it.

"Ok, well come on, my car is just around the corner" James said signaling him to come along.

Carlos didn't move from his spot. He looked around quickly and spotted a pay phone. "You go ahead, I'll catch up" He said.

"Okay..." James said walking away.

Carlos quickly turned to the pay phone and dialed a number than inserted 50 cents.

_"Hello" _A man (Griffin) said from the other line.

"I-I...I can't do it...I can't kill Kendall" Carlos shook his head in disappointment.

Griffin sighed. He hesitated for a second and then spoke. "I got something planned for you..."

"What?" Carlos asked knowing just exactly what Griffin wanted him to do. Something bad, horrible, that could get him killed easily. It was always that way, and this time, it could be even worse.

"Come right now and we'll discuss this in person" Griffin informed him.

"Right now...?" Carlos remembered James. He couldn't just stood him up, but what other choice did he have?

"Yes, right now. I hope to see you here" Griffin said before hanging up.

Carlos sighed as he let the phone fall from his hands. He walked out of the phone booth and just stood there. If he went to Griffin, James would be so pissed off. He'd loose the small sunshine of friendship they had developed a minute ago. But on the other hand, if he went with James who knows what Griffin would do. If he didn't go, things could get worse. Literally.

So he decided to go to Griffin, as hard as it seemed. And right when he was going to turn around to walk to the bus stop, a voice stopped him.

"I knew I couldn't trust you. I just knew something like this would happen." James said. He shook his head. "I-I just wanted us to be friends again. To be the same people we were before and to forget that dumb fight we had, but whatever. I guess that will never happen. Things will never be the same" James turned around and walked away from Carlos in disappointment.

Carlos shook his head. He also knew this would happen. And that small sunshine of friendship they had developed a few minutes ago was now gone.

...

**There ya' have it! **

**I feel like I'm writing the words ****kill**** and ****Kendall**** and ****criminal**** and ****murder**** and ****Kill Kendall ****alot and I feel kinda awkward when I write it. I've said all those words like a thousand times in this story. But whatever, I'll just keep writing it till the end.**

**A few facts about this chapter:**

**Originally in my mind Kendall was the one going to scooter world to buy a scooter and meet up with Gustavo, but I decided Logan instead. Camille is so crazy, she'd buy a scooter for a new born baby XD idk seems a bit like her. LOL**

**Also, originally Kendall, Jo, they're daughter Kendra and Katie were going to be at the deli and see Carlos, and Kendall would go talk to him or something, but I thought about it and I wasn't sure what to go with there so James ended up at the deli. :D**

**And finally Kendall and his family were supposed to be in this chapter, but they're part in the story is the day after the day in this chapter...0.o**

**The End...Wait...That's wrong...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. New

"So...what you are telling me at this very moment is that you will not do as I say just because...you can't?" Griffin said angrily to the man in front of him. The room was silent for a while, Carlos waited a brief moment of silence for Griffin to calm his anger down, but it didn't seem to work. It seemed to irritate him even more.

"Yes" Carlos said like it was the most simple thing ever.

Griffin sighed, turning his head away from Carlos, not wanting to get angrier than he was. He sat down on his desk as he rubbed his temples. "Okay. What do you want, a car? A place to live? Money? I'll give it to you. I am a very powerful man Carlos, I can give you anything your heart desires if you do as I say and ask no questions" Griffin stated a little more calm, but his anger was still noticeable.

"You can't give me what I _really _want" Carlos muttered so low that Griffin did not hear his words. He sighed, as if giving up and sat down in the chair that stood in front of him. "Okay, fine, but I want at least a place to live, and some money and a car...and...I'll do everything you say no matter what" He said with confidence.

A smile crept on Griffin's face. "Good. Here's the location where he will be tomorrow, and here's a phone so you don't have to be calling from pay phones" He handed him a small cell phone with a paper.

Carlos quickly took the items and stood up. "Okay" But he suddenly remembered something. "Wait...how _did _you know I was not dead?" He asked remembering Griffin had called him previously and had talked to him.

Griffin gave him a mischievous smile as he raised from his chair. "I have a lot of contacts Carlos, a lot of people know me, I know a lot of people." Griffin took a pause as he walked to Carlos side. "Your off the hook with that one" He walked away leaving Carlos all alone in the office.

Carlos took a look as his new phone. It was an old Samsung that you lifted the lid to see the screen, from the old 2005. He shoved the cell phone into his pocket and took a look at the small paper Griffin had handed him. He read the few words that were written in small, cursive letter.

He sighed, shoving the paper into his pocket along with his cell phone.

"Oh and here" Griffin said coming back in and handing Carlos a car key. "You're gonna need this. And your other assignment...let's leave if for tomorrow. Stay in touch" He evacuated the office for good.

Carlos waited until he was sure that Griffin was nowhere near his path of leaving this place. He finally walked out of the mansion to find a new black car awaiting for him outside. He clicked the unlock button in his car keys and the doors automatically shot open.

"Awesome" He muttered as he approached the car. He got into it as he studied it. It was the latest. He noticed a pair of keys in the cup holder with a small note besides them. He first took the note and read it.

_Your apartment keys...never say I didn't do anything good for you Carlos._

_-G_

A smile crept on his face as he fastened his seat belt and started the car. A GPS was right next to him, telling him where his new apartment was. His mind drifted away as he hit the road in his new car on his way to a new house hold, and suddenly he felt so...happy!

…

**So short D; I'm sorry!**

**Okay I'll admit something...I forgot Griffin 'thought' Carlos was dead or something. It just slipped my mind and as I was writing this chapter I was thinking 'Wait...didn't Griffin think Carlos was dead?...Crap!' So I said that Carlos and Griffin had spoken previously by the phone or something...yeah...roll with that and everything will be just fine. But not for Carlos :D Sorry, but bad things are in stored for him on the next chapter and then one after that and so goes on.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Happiness Doesn't Last Long

As closer as he got to the apartment, he began to feel this road was very familiar. He had went though this route, but he did not remember. The GPS told him his destiny was the apartment building called Spring Valley, and that's when he knew, this had _horrible place to be _written ALL over it.

This was the same place James Diamond lived, and he just knew that it was not a good idea to live in the same building as him.

But he was tired. He hadn't slept well in days. He needed to take a bath, to rest, to just...relax. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

He finally parked the car and walked into the fancy lobby to be greeted by a man in the front desk.

"Welcome to Spring Valley, how may I help you sir?" The man asked very politely giving him a small smile.

Before answering the kind man, Carlos looked at the small paper Griffin had given him. He then looked back at the man and smiled. "Arthur Griffin sent me" He said folding the paper and shoving it back into his pocket.

The man gave him a realizing look. He looked for something in a drawer and turned back to him. "Here you go sir, your room is 2K" He handed him a card. "Enjoy your stay"

After Carlos took the card, he walked over to the elevator and pushed the 2nd floor button. And as he studied the card he realized...James apartment is next to his...

…

Kendall, Jo and Katie sat down in front of a desk. A dark skinned man sat behind the desk as he organized a file of papers. He put them down in the desk with a sigh and stared at them.

"So...we have a variety of offers for the funeral. Here" He handed Kendall a brochure. He opened it to see about ten different funeral selections in different locations, coffins, times, and prizes. He showed Jo and Katie and they all piked the first one they thought was right. Kendall handed them man the brochure back, pointing the offer they had chosen.

The man wrote something down on a paper and handed it to Kendall. "Very well, sing this please and the funeral will be held tomorrow at noon" Kendall nodded and signed his name in the paper. He handed it back to the man.

The man put the paper on a scanner as the printer began to work. He took the papers from the printer and turned back to them. "Well..." He sighed as he organized the papers. "Here is all the information you need. The offer you choose indicates it will be held at this location and this time" He pointed to the words in the paper. They all nodded as Kendall took the papers.

"Thank you sir" Kendall said as he stood up and shaked them mans hand. He and the rest of his family walked out of the building and climbed into the car.

A small silence surrounded them all as Kendall just stared at the steering wheel. Jo looked at him with a puzzled/sad look on her face as she sighed.

"Let's go home Kendall" She mumbled giving him a halfway smile.

Kendall nodded. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

The car ride was pretty silent. Nobody would speak. The only person making sound was Kendra, playing with a small doll that squeaked if you pressed her belly.

The silent car ride felt like it went on for hours when they finally arrived at they're house.

Kendall turned off the car and everybody began to evacuate it...except for him. Katie noticed this and walked back to the car as Jo carried Kendra back inside.

She got into the passenger seat and closed the door.

Kendall just stared at the steering wheel, like he had done before leaving the parking lot. His expression was completely blank, and thoughtful.

"I-I never thought it would all be like this. So fast" He suddenly mumbled sadly, surprising Katie a bit.

She sighed. "Me either Kendall. I just found out yesterday. Do you know how horrible I feel. Our mom is...dead Kendall, and I didn't...I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye" She sniffed, trying to hold back tears, but it didn't work. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kendall finally turned his gaze away from the steering wheel to Katie. And now tears went down his cheeks seeing his little sister in such a sorrow state.

"This just hit me so fast, I didn't know what to do. Crying doesn't solve anything, it won't bring her back nor will being sad. But I just can't help it." She wiped her tears away and stared at her brother.

"I sure wish it did baby sister" Kendall said embracing her sister into a hug.

As she felt her brothers arms around her she felt better, knowing that at least her her brother was there to help her out. To share the horrible feeling of losing somebody you love so much. And she couldn't help but cry. Just cry and let it all out.

...

_'Ding' _

The elevator doors opened and Carlos walked out. He studied the numbers in the doors to find his way. He walked down the long hallway and finally found it. 2K. Right next to the wooden door was 2J. And suddenly he remembered this was the same apartment number from the Palm Woods. He sighed, shrugging the thought away and opening the door to reveal the apartment. The walls were painted white, the living room had a long red couch with white and black cushions. There was an old TV on top of a table by the wall. It was a one-roomed apartment with a bathroom next to it, a closet and the kitchen.

He sighed with a little joy that he finally had a place to live. A place he could actually call Home. And this made him so happy. He didn't have to live in the streets anymore, longing for a nice place to rest. He now had a home.

A smile crept upon his face. This was nice. All he had to do was avoid seeing his neighbors and everything would be just fine.

In this fine and amazing new apartment of his. What could possibly go wrong!

…

**Random Chapter title. Lol, I didn't know what else to call it :)**

**I know, I'm taking forever on updating this story. I'm sorry, and about how short it is too. But I just ad to get that over with. Now comes the epic epicness of this story! :D And I hope I can make a longer chapter. **

**I've been having a lot of school work, that means less time to write. Although I write in Spanish class and ignore the teacher x] Yeah, Spanish is too easy except that she calls some people smarty pants. Lol, anyways, I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Thank you all for supporting this story! :D 3**


	22. Long Gone

**...So...This is the chapter that...probably makes things more difficult for Carlos...and the ending of this story xD You'll see why.**

**Now I warn you, this chapter contains a hint of angst. (I've been writing angst lately x) And surprises. Just saying...**

**I present to you! *Drum Roll* Chapter 22!**

...

The morning began with a shinning sun that meant it was going to be a beautiful day. That was, until they arrived at the funeral. Rain began to pour down from the sky. Kendall and the rest of his family ran towards the entrance of the funeral, noticing they didn't have an umbrella. Just getting a bit wet, they entered the room where Mrs Knight laid peacefully.

"Thank you all for being here. Please sit down, we are about to begin the ceremony" The priest announced as everybody took a seat.

Kendall looked around the room. The whole family was there. His aunts, uncles, cousins grandparents and others. Even family from his father's side and stepfather. He smiled as his gaze met with a few of them. He could see the pain in they're eyes. So noticeable a blind person could see it.

"Welcome...family and friends. We are gathered here to say fear well to Miss Knight, mother of Kendall and Katie Knight and wife of Jake King. With only forty-five years of age sh-"

The priest began to speak and speak, and as he did his voice became faint to Kendall. He just stared at him. Serious expression on his face. Sadness in his eyes and nothing on his mind.

After what seemed like hours but was actually six minutes, the priest stopped talking and everybody walked over to the coffin. All but Kendall. His body stayed glued to the wooden chair and his gaze never left the spot where the priest once stood.

"Kendall...come on" Katie held his hand in hers and dragged her brother to the coffin were they're mother laid peacefully. They received some hugs from they're family. Cries were heard from across the room and tears shed down people's cheeks. Katie, Jo, and Kendall stayed calm. Sighs sometimes escaped they're lips as they stared at the lifeless body.

Jo glared at Kendall, noticing tears wanting so desperately to escape his pupils, but he held them back, tightening his eyes closed.

"I-I can't...see her this way...I..." Kendall suddenly released Katie's grip, turned around and walked out the door, a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

It had cleared up and the sun was shinning once more, as if mocking him for his sad state. He sat down on a near by tree and rested his back against the wooden tree trunk.

This was unbelievable for him. One day he's all happy talking to his mom on the phone, the next she dies and finds out one of his ex best friends murdered her! It was ironic...

…

Sighs escaped his lips constantly. His arms shacked wildly as he grabbed the steering wheel and drived out of the parking lot.

_'How do I do this? I can't just kill him like that. His family's going to be there. All of them. It would be insane! I have to think...Think Carlos think...' _Another sigh. He rubbed the back of his head as he drived.

And suddenly a thought came to him. "YES! I DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" He shouted to himself in a somewhat happy tone. He desperately needed something to save his _friend _and he _found _one way...or so he thought...

The guy driving next to him stared at him awkwardly thinking he was crazy. Carlos noticed. He quickly turned his gaze back to the street avoiding the dude.

He drived a bit faster than usual and got at his destination in no time, checking the address in the paper Griffin gave him. Quickly parking the car in wherever and getting off of it, he noticed just the person he needed to see, leaning his back on a tree, his head buried in his knees.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at him, thinking what he was going to say to him. He sighed and walked over to him.

"K-Kendall...?" Carlos said sheepishly, kneeling down in front of him.

Kendall raised his head up, and green eyes made contact with brown eyes. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey. You gotta listen to me Kendall, what I'm about to tell you is really important...Griffin wants me to kill you, and I-I can't do that, your my...your my friend..."

"Friend...?" Kendall mumbled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Kendall. I know some things happened, bu-"

Suddenly Kendall grabbed Carlos by the collar and pushed his body against the tree. "Friends! I would never be friends with the guy that killed my mother! So don't say your my friend! Because we are NOT!" He yelled in his face.

"Kendall, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't bring her back Carlos. Sorry doesn't make any of this better. Not at all! It makes you a hypocrite! Why the fuck are you even telling me this. Shouldn't you just kill me and get it over with! It's easier! Like all your other victims. Or are you gonna do the same thing you did to my mom!"

"Kendall, just listen to me. Just, listen to me for a second okay!" Carlos yelled at him. He stared at him with rage, but let him speak. "I, I just need you to leave...leave this country and go somewhere else. I can give you tickets and a house and you can leave tomorrow night. My dad owns a house in Puerto Rico, you can li-"

"I'm not moving to Puerto Rico just because you don't want to kill me." He backed away keeping a few feet of distance.

"Well...if I don't do it somebody else will, and I don't want that to happen. I-"

"Than why don't you do it? Why won't _you _kill _me_...?"

"I CAN'T! Don't you understand that I DON'T want to do this! My life already is fucking hell! Why would I keep making it WORSE!"

"You already killed my mom and two other people, what make me a difference. Y-You know what? Do it! Just kill me and get it over with!"

"No! I won'-"

"Do it. You can just take that gun in your pocket and shoot me, and your job will be done!" He spread his arms to the sides, signaling him to do it.

Carlos hesitated. He didn't want to do this, but Kendall kept insisting and saying the same thing...

With a swift motion, Carlos took the gun from his pocket (not noticing the small paper Griffin had given him fell to the floor) and aimed it at Kendall's body.

They stared at each other for a moment. Gun aimed on hand, arms spread to the side, not a person in sight to witness anything, it was perfect timing for any murderer to make his move.

They could each read they're eyes. It was obvious Kendall still had his mom on mind. His green eyes contained sadness and anger. But he stayed calm. Carlos' brown eyes contained nervousness. His hands quivered a bit.

He sighed for probably the fiftieth time that day and slowly put his arms down. "I-I can't. Even if you think our friendship has been lost, to me it's not. I know some things happened, but after a while I realized it was all a stupid mistake" He paused as he placed his gun back into his pocket. "Even if you don't accept it...I _am _sorry Kendall...but I know that if I was in your position right now...I wouldn't forgive myself" He slowly turned around and walked back to his car. Before getting in he looked back at Kendall "I will do it, I will kill you because I already gave my word, but not now...it's not the right time" He got into his car.

Kendall had finally put his arms down. He stared at Carlos' car as it drove off. He frowned and shook his head and noticed a small piece of paper in the floor. He knelled down and picked it up. The small paper contained few words.

_New Apartment - Spring Valley Apartment 2K _

_His location Los Angeles Funerary 11:00pm _

He shoved the paper into his pocket and sighed.

Honestly, he didn't think he'd be friends with Carlos. Not ever again after this. What he did was unforgivable.

He knew just what he had to do...

…

_**3 Hours Later **_

_Knock. Knock_

Carlos stood up from the couch and opened the door. Three men stood in his doorway, with dead serious looks.

"Carlos Garcia?" One of them asked.

Carlos frowned. He threw the door shut in they're faces and locked it.

"FBI! OPEN THIS DOOR!" The men punched the door, trying to break it down.

"What's going on...Oh My God, what's happening" People walked out of they're apartments to see what was the noise.

Carlos wasn't dumb. He had to get out of there, quick. He looked at the wooden door to see it was almost broken. He had no choice. There was no window for him to escape, they were difficult to open. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

_Crash_

The door was now broken and the three men entered the apartment by force and grabbed Carlos.

"FBI" He showed him his badge. "You are under arrest for the murder of Mrs Knight" As they roughly placed the handcuffs around his wrists and dragged him out of the apartment, he noticed Kendall. He stood by the door way, arms crossed and staring at the event. And as they led him out, he noticed one more person standing next to Kendall.

James. His eyes were wide with shock. He looked from him to Kendall, not knowing who was more surprising.

When he reached Kendall's side, the guards stopped. "You were right Carlos, I will never forgive you. Our friendship is long gone..." With that he walked away.

Carlos kept his gaze on the floor, Kendall's words repeating on his thoughts. _'Our friendship is long gone' _Over and Over again.

The guards walked him to the elevator, and pressed the lobby button. And as the doors closed, Carlos raised his eyes from the floor and saw James, looking at him. He sighed and waked away, the doors finally closing.

Carlos shook his head, as if giving up. Which in a way for him...it was giving up.

…

**I warned you... ;)**


	23. Plan B

**I'm back! :D I haven't updated since...Last Year! Happy late new year! (Happy Valentines Day in this case x]) This is a short chapter that will leave you wondering. I just wanted to update this story. Sorry about the super short chapter, Hope you like it anyways.**

...

"No, no, no, no, this cannot be!" Arthur Griffin held the phone up to his ear and spoke frantically. His voice was heard throughout the huge mansion that was his home. This got the attention of his daughter, and as curious as she was, she stood besides the door to his office and listened to his argument on the phone with one of his agents. "He has failed me" He shook his head and sighed in defeat. "He has no longer my trust. We'll have to go with another plan" He put down the phone and began to scribble a few words on a piece of paper.

After a while of writing on the paper, he took the phone from the counter and made another call. "Meet me at_ the_ office" He said and hung up. He rose from his desk and walked out the door. Mercedes walked casually the other way, and thank goodness he did not notice her, he walked down the stairs and into the living room. Mercedes stood dumbfounded at his words. _"What is this plan he's talking about? And who failed him?" _She wondered. "Carlos?" She whispered aloud. Without thinking it another time, she followed him. He walked over to his other office, where there was a long, wooden table, enough for 20 people to sit. He sat at the end of the table and used an iPad as he waited for someone.

She could hear people chatting as they got closer to the room. She hid under the table before anybody noticed (her dad was too distracted with the iPad). Everybody began settling down on different chairs as Griffin stood up. They all seemed to be business people since they wore tuxedos. They all stayed silent and stared at Griffin who stood smirking. "Hello, thank you all for being here" He spoke.

"I have invited you all here to inform you about the incarceration of Carlos Garcia." Glares were exchanged. "He has failed us, especially me of all people. He was supposed to complete a mission and he did not, which means we will have to put in progress plan b" He stared at everybody in the table who had wide eyes. "I know it's very uncalled for, but its the only way we will get out of this terrible situation the company has been put to."

"Now, is there anybody against this action?" He asked looking around. Nobody spoke. "Very well, plan b will commence _today _so I want you" He pointed to the man who sat besides him. "to get three of our best men to do this job" The man nodded as he quickly grabbed his smartphone from his pocket and walked out of the room. "As for the rest of you, standby and await for my orders. That is all" He walked out of the office along with the group of people.

When the coast seemed to be clear, Mercedes crawled from under the desk and got to her feet. "This has to be bad..." She mumbled to herself as she watched from afar her father shook hands with a few of the men.


End file.
